Of Future and Past Reborn
by LINKed up
Summary: Harry and Eliz and returned to Harry's time after seven months of studying at Hogwarts. They now seek to destroy Moldywarts and his minnions and to set the world back on to a path towards peace. HxOC, reposted with permission.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the last story! There's a couple quick things I need to let ya'll know before the story starts. While Harry and Eliz were in the Marauders time they were also spending their time learning the newer spells and travel spells like portkeys and apparation. So don't get too confused if you see them use something like that. As for the wedding I decided a different route to the whole thing then the one I was going to take, and I hope ya'll approve. I have no estimated length for this story, but given the fact that I had to end things earlier than the rate they were going in the previous story this one will probably be a decent length. Hopefully chapter lengths will also improve as I'm back to mapping out chapters prior to beginning and I'm also attempting to make myself hit a minimum on word count also before I post. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

"_Phoenixus"_

"_**Atlantian"**_

'_Mind speech'_

Chapter 1: Of Returns and Begging

"Well here you are ya little whippersnappers, back to the year 2003, well for Harry at any rate. I daresay that some of the things you'll see Eliz will be quite strange to you," Timeus said with a chuckle as the ether disappeared and they were shown to be standing in the exact place that Harry had been 'abducted' from. Harry noted that what Timeus had told him several years before was quite correct, because things were exactly the same as if only a few seconds had passed.

"Thank you for everything Timeus," Harry said with heart-felt gratitude.

"Think nothing of it," Timeus remarked uncomfortably. He was used to his sisters and their rare display of emotions. Whenever they did display an emotion it was usually mischief or even more rarely did they display regret. Otherwise they remained aloof and didn't display any emotions on the surface.

"Of course we think something of it," Eliz responded, "Without you I never would have met Harry and personally I think that's something that I never would want to live without happening."

"Well, if you want to thank someone you should thank Destiny because she's the one who told me to send you back," he told them modestly.

"Oh we will if we get the chance, but I highly doubt my summoning abilities would be enough to summon her," Harry told the old man.

"She may have told you to do it, but you were the one to choose _when_ to send him back to," she explained before giving the God of Time a _very_ strong bear hug which caused said deity to blush the color of Eliz's hair. When she let go, they all jumped in surprise as a flash of light went off next to them. When the light dimmed they could see that it was none other then the Goddess of Darkness, Lady Nyx herself. Harry and Eliz immediately dropped to a knee in a bow to her.

"Greetings Queen of Darkness," they both said fearfully. They remembered the rage that she had the _last_ _time_ she appeared before them.

"You have nothing to worry about children, I am not angry at you, however _you_ Timeus and your sister Destiny have a bit of explaining to do," Nyx said calmly.

"If you remember correctly Nyx, we created the Gods, we don't answer to you," Timeus responded unafraid.

"What possessed you to send a mortal back in time and _then_ summon me," she asked calmly knowing that Timeus could punish her very easily.

"I was only following Destiny's orders in sending him back in time, and on top of that, we didn't direct him to summon _any_ of the Gods. He just happened to be the first Summoner ever recorded so it was entirely up to him who to summon. Although given whom he was fighting and the amount of power he holds in that field should answer your question as to why _you_ were summoned," Timeus explained.

"Fine," she said admitting defeat before turning back to the two mortals, "Do not fear for I hold no grudge against either of you. I also came here to tell you that should you be able to raise Atlantis once more it will flourish with the blessings of me and Civilia. Do not fret about that," she told them with a kind smile. They raised their faces to look at her and both had relieved smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for both your help in the past and those assurances your Majesty," Harry said to her with relief shining in his eyes. Nyx bid them to stand wordlessly and then gave them both a paternal hug.

"You do not need to thank me. I have been watching you throughout your life here. You deserve the happiness that it will bring," she told them as the shock wore off from the hug she had just given them. What shocked Timeus, Nyx, _and_ Eliz was the fact that Harry went ahead and gave Nyx a hug in return.

"We do need to thank you for you not only saved us before but you are granting us what we have only dreamed would happen since we left Atlantis. We will be able to recreate our home," Harry told her before releasing her from the hug with unshed tears of joy in his eyes. Nyx herself had unshed tears in her eyes as she had never met a soul as pure as Harry.

Every person, no matter God or mortal, dark or light, that she had ever met was tainted in some way and none of them had been put through the things that Harry had had to endure. Not only was he abused as a child, but then he was thrust into a war he had no need to be a part in before coming home with the intention of saving those whom put him in the abusive situation first. Needless to say Harry was a remarkable young man and she was anxious to see what the future would bring for him and his soon to be wife.

"I must go, but thank you for your warm tidings and be assured that I will be watching over you and shall come to aide you should you ever need it without the need to summon me once again," she told him. Regardless of the fact that Harry wasn't a descendant of hers, or any God, she swore right then that she would do her best to protect him.

"We are in your debt," Harry and Eliz said before bowing at the waist. "Do not feel the need to be a stranger, either of you, you are both welcome to stop by for a visit no matter where we are living," Harry told them both.

"Thank you," Timeus and Nyx responded with a small bow of the head to show respect.

"I'll take you up on that offer sometime, it's not often that I get the chance to have some decent girl-talk," Nyx responded with a wink to Eliz.

"I suppose I'll have to come save you from that Harry," Timeus responded with a chuckle which set everyone off in giggles and laughs. "We must go now, but if you ever need us just call out to us. Whether it is just someone to talk to or should you be in danger."

"We will do that," Eliz said before giving Nyx a hug and following up by giving Timeus another one.

"Timeus make sure that you express our gratitude to Destiny and tell her that we would be honored if she were to come by sometime so we could thank her in person," Harry said while shaking Timeus' hand once Eliz had let go of him.

"I'll do that."

"Your Maj…," Harry began before getting cut off.

"Call me Nyx, both of you," she said kindly.

"Nyx, thank you again for everything and don't be a stranger," Harry said.

"You are both welcome," she said before disappearing.

"Likewise, it's not often that I meet people such as yourselves. You're welcome for what little I did and thank you for your invitations," Timeus said before disappearing in ether.

"Well my dear, shall we go home," Harry asked.

"It would be a pleasure," she responded as Harry hugged her before Apparating both of them to his flat.

_**(Break)**_

Once they arrived at Harry's flat he gave her a quick tour of the small living quarters, which were comparable to the rooms they had at Hogwarts the previous year in size, before they set down their trunks in the bedroom to await the unpacking after they had settled in a bit more.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"When can we get married," she asked somewhat nervously which Harry couldn't figure out why.

"Well, we can either go to the Magistrate as soon as I can make the appointment or we can wait a little while until we can plan a traditional wedding," he informed her, "As long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"Can we do both?"

"What do you mean," Harry asked somewhat confused.

"Can we go to the Magistrate thingy and get married now and then plan a regular wedding later on once everything has settled down and we have more people we can invite," she asked hopefully.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do," he told her before scooping her up in a big hug and twirling her around making her squeal. After setting her down they shared a passionate kiss before they both calmed down so they could plan a few things out. "I'll call the Magistrate tomorrow and get things scheduled, but if I remember right we'll need a couple of witnesses. I could call my friend Josh and he and his girlfriend to be our witnesses if you want."

"That will work perfectly," she told him while positively glowing.

"Now, as we'll have quite a few things to get accomplished I'll also let Josh know that I can't take the promotion and give him my resignation for the factory so I can help you out since we'll undoubtedly need to train people," he said thinking out loud to her.

"That sounds like a good plan, it's not like we're exactly hurting for money and you might even have a trust fund or something and an inheritance in Gringotts since you never went to Hogwarts when you were a kid," she agreed.

"I'll call Josh in the morning to arrange everything, I just remembered that it's Friday, I won't be able to call the Magistrate's office until Monday, I'm sorry hun," he told her.

"That's alright, I don't think two days will kill me," she said jokingly.

"We'll have to conjure some paperwork and identification for you so nobody questions your identity, but we won't be able to use your true name. We'll just have to use Samiz as your last name for now until we can get married," he told her while she just nodded in agreement not really caring for the specifics since she was _finally_ getting to marry Harry. It's something that she had been dreaming of since shortly after they had started dating when she realized that she had fallen in love with him and him her. It was what caused her more feminine side to emerge after spending so much time as a warrior and fighting.

"When will we go back to Hogwarts and let them know that you're here," she asked.

"After we're married, then nobody can dispute that we are and try to make us live separately. In the past we had the whole mysterious thing going for us so they couldn't exactly say we _weren't_ married, but now people know me and would know I'm not married so it's better to just go afterwards to save us the headache of having to fight Albus some more," he told her.

"Alright, but you're going to have to be under illusion charms when you're around someone you know because they won't recognize you as you are now," she told him.

"That sounds like a plan, let's go to bed for now," he told her before giving her a light kiss and leading her into the bedroom to get some sleep.

_Next morning (POV change)_

Josh woke up reeling from the dream he just had that seemed way too lifelike for him. He had dreamed that his girlfriend had taken him to a school for magic and that they told him that his friend was a person that they had thought was dead for 12 years. It took a few minutes for his mind to catch up to him before he remembered that it _wasn't_ a dream and that had really happened! His mind was once again reeling from this information as he tried to assimilate this before he hopped out of bed to take a shower and get some breakfast so he could call Harry and talk to him about what was going on. Once he had finished breakfast he tracked down his cordless phone, which he lost constantly, and dialed Harry's flat.

"Hello?"

"Harry," Josh asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Josh, what, you hit your head," Josh joked his friend.

"Not quite, just got into a car crash," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Suuure ya did."

"No, seriously, my git of an Uncle nearly killed me," Harry told him which caused Josh to pale as he saw the list of injuries in the paper. There was no way that Harry should've been out of the hospital yet.

"How'd you get out of the hospital? You were nearly dead when they brought you in," Josh asked nearly hysterical, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Josh, don't worry, I let myself out."

"How on Earth did you manage that? You were in critical condition," Josh asked quite scared.

"I felt fine when I woke up so I left," Harry told him.

"Harry, do you remember me telling you about my girlfriend Hermione?"

"Yeah, oh, speaking of which, do you think you and her could be witnesses at my wedding later this week provided I can get a Magistrate to officiate that soon?"

"Married? What the bloody hell are you talking about," Josh asked now ready to faint.

"I'll explain later if you agree," Harry replied mischievously.

"Of course Harry."

"Oh, and Josh, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to turn down that promotion. I have some things that need to be taken care of immediately. I don't know how long they'll take," Harry informed him.

"That's alright Harry, I know a little bit about what's going on, and you can take as long as you need off of work to get things taken care of," Josh replied.

"How much do you know about what's going on," Harry asked somewhat apprehensively.

"Hermione is a Witch," Josh said in way of explanation, "I should start at the beginning. Hermione took me to see her employer who's the Headmaster at a school for wizards and witches. He told me that they thought you died 12 years ago after you suppressed your magic somehow."

"Josh, have you been drinking this morning," Harry asked going along with the idea that he didn't know anything about the magical world.

"No, I'm being serious. I didn't believe it when Hermione first told me she was a witch until she proved it to me by doing some magic with her wand. Anyway, they told me that if your magic is released without you knowing how to control it that you could possibly hurt yourself or someone else," Josh explained.

"I still think you're nuts, but I'll go along with this for now. We'll go to meet this Headmaster guy after the wedding okay," Harry compromised.

"Alright Harry, sounds like we both have some things that we need to explain a little better, like where you met this girl and why I didn't know about her," Josh replied jokingly, "Why go to a Magistrate though, why not do the whole regular wedding?"

"We'll do the traditional wedding later on, but we wanted to get married now to avoid any problems that might creep up. You'll understand why later," Harry told his friend.

"I'll trust you on that, why don't you give me a call later this afternoon and we can meet up for lunch," Josh asked.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later on today. Oh, is it alright if I bring Eliz," Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll bring Hermione with me as well so you can get to know her," Josh responded, "Talk to you later Harry. Bye."

"Bye Josh."

Josh hung up the phone even more confused now then he was when he woke up. He _knew_ that was Harry on the phone that he just talked to, but at the same time he didn't _act_ like the Harry that he _knew_. The Harry he was just talking to seemed a lot more open, as if the years with the Dursleys never happened. _I only hope he isn't pretending to be alright after what happened in my office Thursday,_ Josh thought to himself before calling Hermione's.

"Hello," the reassuring voice of his girlfriend sounded through the receiver.

"Hello Hermione."

"Josh, is that you," she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Could you come over, I just talked to Harry and there are some things that I need to talk to you about, and I also wanted to know if you wanted to go out to lunch with him and his fiancé later today," he asked.

"Sure, I'll be right over, I'll see you in a minute," she said before hanging up only to appear next to him with a _pop_. "What's up," she asked while hugging him.

"You might want to sit down," he told her.

"Alright," she replied cautiously before sitting next to him in the dining room.

"As I told you on the phone I just talked to Harry, and he has somewhat agreed to go to Hogwarts to meet with Albus," Josh told her.

"What do you mean 'somewhat'," she asked nervously.

"Well, he had conditions," he began slowly not sure quite how to put what he was suppose to say.

"What conditions," Hermione asked prodding him to continue _now_.

"Well, the most shocking of them was that I have to be a witness at his wedding, not that I really mind, but I didn't even know he had a girlfriend," Josh rambled.

"What do you mean you didn't even know he had a girlfriend?"

"I told you all about him before Hermione," Josh responded, "He mostly keeps to himself and rarely asks the questions that are needed to really get to know someone. The times that we _did_ manage to set him up on dates they managed to go horribly wrong as he wouldn't open up to any of them."

"I don't see where you're going with this Josh," she told him.

"Ok, imagine this; you went out on a date with someone who was pretty much a brick wall when it came to his emotions. You couldn't tell what he was feeling, what he was even thinking, and conversations were like pulling teeth while trying to get to know him as he _would not_ ask any questions unless forced to do so. What would you think?"

"I would think he was a real prat that wasn't interested in me anyway before leaving," she told him before comprehension dawned on her.

"He really is a great guy, and he's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, but you can't find that out until you get past that initial stage which is mighty difficult. Plus, why would he let us set him up on dates when he has a girlfriend or a fiancé? See why I'm confused about that now," he asked.

"Of course," she responded, "What other conditions?"

"Other than that it was just stuff I can handle which is taking care of things at work for him like filing the paperwork so he doesn't have the promotion and putting in a leave of absence because he says he has some other things that needs to be taken care of. Speaking of which, I never did find out what that was, I knew he would have things to take care of, but as he didn't know about the whole magic issue I can't comprehend what else he would have."

"Maybe we can find out at lunch later," she suggested.

"Sounds good," he replied much happier before he looked confused once again.

"What's going on in your mind now," she asked with a giggle.

"Do you remember that article yesterday about the car accident," he asked her.

"Of course, it's what started this whole escapade," she replied.

"Harry was the one that Dursley hit with his car," he told her, "But the funny thing is, he told me that when he woke up he felt fine and he let himself out of the hospital."

"Oh no," she gasped, "His magic must have been released! That's the only way he could've been healed so quickly is if his magic did it for him!"

"That's not good," Josh replied, "He pretty much made it clear that he wouldn't go anywhere until he was married."

"But…But what if we told him that his magic could harm his fiancé," she asked him desperately.

"There's a good possibility, but he didn't seem as surprised as he should've been nor as worried as I know he normally would be about that when I talked to him," Josh responded, "Something tells me he knew and did something to prevent that."

"We'll find out at lunch," she told him praying to Merlin that they could convince Harry to go to Hogwarts early.

As it turned out they couldn't convince him. When they met up with Harry and Eliz later that day she found out that Eliz was a witch and was told that she had placed some temporary blocks on him that were just enough to hold his power at bay until after their wedding. After much futile begging Harry told them point blank that he wouldn't go anywhere until after he and Eliz were wed, at which point Josh informed her that there was no use arguing. Once Harry decided something he was as stubborn as a pit-bull with a bone, that simile made Harry and Eliz laugh a bit. Josh agreed to be a witness to the wedding if everything was explained once the meeting with Albus was finished to which Harry whole-heartedly agreed. In fact, he told Josh and Hermione, that explanations would most likely come _during_ the meeting. This confused them, but they decided they would wait and find out. They parted agreeing to meet after Harry had scheduled the wedding with the Magistrate so they could pick up some simple wedding outfits for the day.

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! This chapter is un-betaed, and right now I'm not sure if I want to go back to having every chapter betaed or not. I'm thankful to Thanach for doing the work he did on the previous story, but I'm the impatient type. I like to update when I've finished a chapter instead of waiting for it to be finished. So I'm putting it up to a vote, I want everyone to let me know if this chapter's grammar, spelling, etc… is noticeably worse than the chapters that were betaed in the previous story. I did the work to beta this chapter myself, so I want everyone to be honest. If ya'll want me to go back to having someone beta I will, if Thanach will do the work for me once again. Let me know people, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I forgot to put something in last chapter which I'll change when I eventually go back and do revisions on the whole story. Eliz was also under an illusion charm. It's not something too important to the story, but it would confuse some people in this chapter so I thought I would point that out. Anywho, on with the story!

"_Phoenixus"_

'_Mind speech'_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 2: Of Headmasters and Surprises

"Albus," Hermione called as she walked into his office.

"Hello Ms. Granger," Albus called as he came down from his personal study, "What brings you to my office today?"

"I thought I would update you on our efforts to convince Mr. Potter to come in," she told him somewhat exhausted. Both she and Josh had tried getting Harry to come in before his wedding but that was one stubborn man. His fiancé just sat back and chuckled at their attempts, she seemed to know how hard it was to convince him of anything.

"Ah, I hope it is good news," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes as he sat at his desk and motioned for her to take a seat.

"We've gotten him to agree to come in after his wedding later today," she told her mentor and boss, "He's getting married in front of a Magistrate so it shouldn't be too late in the day before we get here. Their appointment is at 11 a.m. today in London so you should expect us by 1 p.m. at the latest."

"Splendid, what do you know about the person he is marrying," Albus asked.

"We know that she is a witch, and she says that she put a block on Harry's power until after the wedding so they could go somewhere private to train. She seems like a very sweet woman, and I don't doubt that she cares very deeply for Harry, it only took having lunch with them once to see that. Although Josh and I have been over to Harry's flat more than once and I still have no reason to doubt it, I've only seen more evidence to support it," she explained, "Her name is Eliz, although I've never heard a last name, and she's 24. That's about all I know, most of the time we're around them Josh and I have been trying to convince Harry to come here before today."

"I see, and what reasons did he give for not wanting to come here before today," Albus asked.

"Mostly it was just that he wanted to get through his wedding before he started anything new. He seemed to think that after he came here he wouldn't have all that much free time."

"I can understand his reasoning then Ms. Granger, if you remember from your own education these things definitely do take a good amount of time. The fastest someone has even gotten through the seven years worth of potions was in seven months of classes every day and working in his spare time," Albus told her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Prior to that it was a stretch to think _any_ of the areas of magic could be learned in under a year."

"Who managed that," Hermione asked eagerly. She may be in war-time, but that didn't mean her thirst for all knowledge diminished.

"His name was Harold Samiz. He disappeared practically of the face of the planet after he finished up his study. Nobody has seen or heard from him since," Albus answered his eager guest, "Without his help potions like Wolfsbane and Polyjuice would never have been re-discovered, and without waiting around for thanks he and his wife disappeared."

"How did he contribute to that," she asked. The conversation about Harry was completely forgotten to her, even though she _was_ currently talking about the same one, she just didn't know that.

"The books that the potions were found in were in an ancient language that nobody has been able to speak let alone read or write in, in nearly 6,000 years. He _could_ and he did so without thinking about it. Using the few words we were able to translate we were able to translate the two books he had previously sold to Flourish and Blotts which is where we found the potions."

"What language was it," she asked. She was wracking her brain trying to remember a language that died out that long ago but none came to mind.

"Atlantian, from the great kingdom of Atlantis, which as I'm sure you know sank beneath the ocean nearly 6 millennia ago," he answered her while enjoying the site of an excited student once again. It was the greatest reason that he never _wanted_ to leave Hogwarts, because the looks on the students faces when they grasped an idea was something that always made him chuckle. "Ms. Granger, do you have your defense medallion?"

"Of course sir," she answered looking confused at the change in topic.

"When you are leaving to bring Mr. Potter here please let me know," he asked.

"Of course Albus," she responded before bidding him goodbye and leaving.

_**(Break)**_

Harry and Eliz finished signing the documentation the very next Thursday that officially made them husband and wife, which made both of them quite happy. Josh and Hermione came through for them and were witnesses to the union, signing each document they had to, and congratulating the newlyweds on their marriage.

"Harry," Hermione began tentatively.

"Yes Hermione," he asked politely even though he knew what she was going to ask. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was going to bring up Hogwarts now.

"Would it be possible for us to go to Hogwarts now," she asked without much confidence. She knew that if it was her getting married she'd want to spend the day celebrating and at least _one day_ having a honeymoon.

"Do we have to," Harry whined. Even though he knew that he had to go there he _did_ want to at least go out to dinner to celebrate the marriage.

"Harry," Eliz began, "I know what you're thinking, and I want to celebrate also, but don't you think we should go talk to the Headmaster now?"

"I suppose, but after that we're going to have a day to ourselves to celebrate and have some semblance of a honeymoon," he told her. With that they began to get ready to leave as Hermione ducked around a corner quick to use the medallion. Tapping it twice with her wand she spoke the name of the person she wished to talk to 'Albus' which caused his disembodied head to float above the medallion like a hologram.

"Ah, Hermione, are you bringing him to Hogwarts now," Albus asked.

"Yes Albus, we'll be leaving shortly. I just wanted to let you know that Harry and Eliz will want at least a few days to themselves to celebrate their wedding. He almost didn't come with us, but Eliz convinced him. Although she gave me a look that said if we didn't give them the time to celebrate I would be in a world of trouble," Hermione explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Albus answered, "I don't think a few days extra will hurt before Mr. Potter begins his magical education."

"We'll see you in a bit Albus," she said before repeating the action of tapping the medallion, only this time to deactivate it before going back over to the group of people letting them know she was ready.

"I suppose, let's get this over with," Harry said in a mock-pout which caused Eliz to giggle at his antics.

"Come on honey, we can celebrate later, I'll make sure you don't mind the wait," she told him before they started their short walk towards Josh's house. He didn't live too far from the Magistrate's office so they had decided to all meet up there before the wedding and walk.

"How are we getting to Hogwarts," Harry asked as they entered Josh's house.

"We'll use the floo network, normally you can't floo into Hogwarts but as long as you're with someone keyed into the internal network then there isn't a problem," Hermione answered.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just use a portkey," Harry asked.

"It would but I forgot to get one," she answered with a blush.

"Quit teasing," Josh admonished lightly as he hugged Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," Harry assured her, "Well, let's get going. I've used this once before so I at least know how it works, but you'll have to tell me what to call out."

"After you toss the powder just call out 'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts' and it will get you there. As long as I go first you'll be able to get there fine as it will let the wards know that someone keyed to the wards is accessing the floo network," she explained to Harry and Eliz.

"Alright then, what're we waiting around for," Eliz asked with a smile. She couldn't wait to see the reaction that she and Harry got from everyone when they took down their illusion charms. It was the biggest reason she didn't want to wait another day, she was sick of renewing the charms and wanted to go around as herself. Both couples then took their trip through the network landing in Albus' office without any difficulties, thankfully, and took a seat across from the venerable wizard. Harry and Eliz could tell that Fawkes knew who they were, but it seemed the ancient bird also wanted to see one pulled over on the eccentric wizard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Albus began, "I assume that you have been brought up to date about what is going on with your magic Mr. Potter?"

"Yep, and I gotta say that it sure as hell surprised me that ya'll didn't at least come to check on me," Harry answered with a grin.

"What do you mean," Josh asked.

"Think about it Josh," Harry answered, "If just any student was in this position they would have just sent a letter to them letting them know of what happened once they figured out that the said student was still alive, but with _me_ they mobilized and wanted to bring me here as soon as possible."

"Quite perceptive Mr. Potter," Albus praised him, "We do need to discuss your future education while we are here though."

"First I want to know the state of the Wizarding world. I'm sure Eliz could do an ample job of teaching me if she was so inclined, but if I were to agree to this then I want to know what I'm being pulled into. Is the Wizarding world at peace or are they at war? What's the social climate right now," Harry asked.

"Again, smart questions to ask," Albus responded while not showing how nervous he was getting. He didn't want to lose the only weapon they had against Voldemort. "Currently the Wizarding world is at war with a lunatic and his followers. They are set to kill any they do not feel has 'pure' blood, meaning anyone with muggle (non-magical people) in their family whether they are muggle-born or half-blood."

"What are you doing to combat him," Eliz asked.

"I have a few spies amongst his ranks and people who are willing to fight him and everything he stands for," Albus answered.

"Would we be expected to do any fighting," Harry asked.

"That is technically up to you, although your help would be appreciated," Albus answered avoiding the issue of Harry being the only one who could end the war.

"Why was it so important to bring me in to your office instead of just sending me a letter explaining things," Harry asked.

"Alas, that is a question for another time," Albus answered trying to skirt the issue, "After you have control of your magical abilities we can discuss that more in-depth."

"Fine, I'll let that go for now," Harry replied grudgingly.

"Now, we need to talk about your education. It is very dangerous for you to go without proper education because the magical backlash could hurt yourself or anyone who is around you at the time," Albus explained.

"Why can't Eliz just train me," Harry asked.

"What qualifications in teaching does she have," Albus asked as a means to shoot a hole in that theory. Harry and Eliz shared a look and dropped their illusion charms the moment Albus looked back at them.

"Bloody hell!"

"What in the name of Merlin?"

"Merlin's beard!"

"Oh my…"

"Could it be…"

"Do you remember him Dylis?"

"Oh yes Elfrida…"

"Think they're a bit shocked," Harry asked Eliz as they listened to all the conversations and exclamations going through the office.

"I would say that," Eliz commented as she sat back watching everything that was going on. The funniest of all was the expression of Albus, his mouth was opening and closing like that of a fish and the lemon drop he had just put in was hanging from his long beard. Both Harry and Eliz burst out in laughter at the site of this and began laughing even more hard when they saw Josh and Hermione standing there looking at them as if he had just claimed to be the messiah. _Although, I guess these people do consider me something like that from what I've heard,_ Harry mused.

"I don't believe it," Albus finally articulated.

"Good to see you again Albus, although for us it's only been about two weeks," Eliz commented.

"28 years have gone by," he commented in utter disbelief.

"Well, I had to get back home at some point didn't I? I never told you 'where' I was from, and the where was even suspect because it was more of a question of 'when'," Harry said enjoying the flabbergasted look on Albus' face.

"Albus, how do you know them," Hermione asked confused. If Albus knew them previously then why did she have to go and fetch him? Why did he let the Wizarding world think that Harry Potter was dead?

"This, Hermione, was the man I was telling you about earlier today. He went by the name of Harold Samiz back in 1974 and 1975 before he disappeared without a trace after finishing up his potions tutelage," Albus told her which caused Hermione to faint. Luckily Josh was there to catch her and place her on a sofa in the office.

"Harry, what's going on," he asked even more confused.

"We'll explain, although I think we should wake up your girlfriend because I do not doubt that she will have questions and want to know the story if we tell you the story before she is conscious to hear it," Harry said with a chuckle before casting a wandless reviving spell on her making Albus nearly choke on the Lemon drop he had just popped in his mouth. Hermione awoke on the couch and made her way back to her chair like a zombie as she was still somewhat in shock. Eliz decided she might as well help out, so she cast a calming charm on her wandlessly, that _did_ make Albus choke on the Lemon drop he was sucking on. Harry burst out laughing so Eliz cast a charm to remove the blockage while Harry was trying to calm himself.

"Now that everyone is with us," Eliz began.

"We'll explain what happened," Harry finished before diving into his tail. "Alright, everyone here knows that I suppressed my magic at the age of 8, but what they don't know is what that caused. From what I was told I did such a good job, or rather Icharus did for me, that none of my magic was able to leak out. If you look at it one way, it's like a vault full of Galleons, if you don't open that vault it will keep filling more and more and the Goblins will have to continually expand the size of your vault to accommodate the amount of gold you have. Over the course of 12 years my magic was growing exponentially with no release and my reserves had to continually expand to accommodate the amount of magic that I had inside of me. With the blocks that I had placed on me by Icharus I was for all intents and purposes a muggle until the blocks were removed, but when they did the magic was rolling off of me as it could now act as it was supposed to."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "Who's Icharus?"

"He's the God of Muggles from what Timeus told me. Every now and then he comes to Earth in an attempt to make believers out of the world's population. He's responsible for every religion on earth, and the last time he came to Earth he impersonated Jesus Christ hoping to sway more," Harry explained.

"Who's Timeus," Josh asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute as he's rather important in this whole story," Harry responded, "Now, up until a week ago I had absolutely no clue about any of this, and I was more or less content that way. The day Josh told me about my promotion all of the people from the factory took me out to celebrate as I helped get rid of my Uncle from the factory and I got a promotion. After playing designated driver for nearly everyone I was driving home when my Uncle, completely smashed, drove down the wrong side of the highway and ran into me. Fortunately for him he died on impact, unfortunately I had quite a few injuries from what I heard, and they had to do surgery to keep me alive. Shortly after they had me more or less stable enough to live they put me in the Intensive Care Unit and I would guess that is when my magic decided the blocks were no longer needed. Not only did it completely heal me, but it healed my sight as well so I no longer needed my glasses.

"After waking up and telling the doctor my name and all that I asked when I could leave, he told me I would have to stay until at least Tuesday which I didn't like, so I waited until nearly midnight before sneaking out of the hospital. That's when I met Timeus for the first time, he was waiting for me as he apparently knew I wouldn't want to stick around there."

"I've known you long enough to know that you hate staying in hospitals," Josh commented with a laugh.

"That's true," Eliz muttered.

"Hey," Harry said indignantly, "I have a good reason for not wanting to be in hospitals, I've seen them enough to hate them. Anyway, Timeus explained about my magic, Icharus, and all that before telling me that nobody in this time _could_ train my powers because of the strength they had grown to. He told me that he was sending me to Atlantis to train before bringing me back here so I wouldn't hurt anyone that I knew, which I didn't want, and I agreed. The smart-ass decided it would be funny to drop me into something called the Forbidden Meadows which nearly got me thrown into jail.

"From there I met a healer named Madame Roselaray who told me where I was and cast a translation charm on me so I could hold a conversation. Once I explained how I got to the Forbidden Meadows she went pale and immediately set out to find the council whom wanted to question me. While she was gone I thought up a new name that would seem more appropriate based on the words that I had heard her speak. I chose the name Dielare Samiz just before they entered the room and when I told them that I even made a few faint. I found out later that there was a prophecy about me, but I'll explain that later. Once they all recovered they told me they needed to discuss what to do with me, but the King, his name was Leos, told me that he would send someone in to teach me the language. He sent his daughter Seliv in to teach me the language, for which I was grateful. We didn't get much work done in the time that we had, but we got some done.

"What I need to point out here and it's something Josh knows well, is that at this point in time I was afraid to ask questions and I had a hard time believing anyone could care about me. This all stems from how I was treated at my relatives house while growing up, which is also the reason I suppressed my magic, because they not only verbally and emotionally abused me, but they also physically abused me. Well, my 'Uncle' did at any rate.

"Leos came back in to ask me a few more questions about why I was there and I explained everything hoping that I wouldn't be chucked out with no way to train because I didn't want to inadvertently hurt someone. He told me that he would talk to the council again and sent Seliv to fetch Eliz who would be my trainer. He told me to get some rest, which I agreed since I was tired, and after they left I had a nightmare about how I grew up so I became distant to them all."

"Wait," Albus intervened here, "How bad was it truly?"

"Ask Josh for some specifics if you want to know. I told him some of it, or you can ask Eliz, I really don't want to remember those things any more than I have to," Harry answered while Eliz was nodding understandingly.

"Alright, please continue," Albus said.

"Okay, well from there I began my training and frustration of Eliz since I would barely talk and didn't interact more than I had to. It didn't take them long to break through my walls and get me to open up a little, but it was harder than they wanted it to be. They taught me to fly, a faster communication system, the language, and how to use my powers. Of course my training was a hair _rushed_ due to the fact that someone on the council was trying everything to find out about me so he could use it against me in some way. He had it out for me from day one for some unknown reason. Towards the end of my training Eliz and I started growing closer, while I saw Seliv as a sister I wanted to be with Eliz, and after my training was complete I got my chance."

"What powers," Hermione asked. As far as she knew a person could only use a wand to do magic, unless he was talking about being a seer or something.

"I'm a mage in Elemental Magiks and Wizarding Magic," Harry responded.

"As am I, which is why I was the one who trained him," Eliz chimed in.

"There's no such thing as Elementals," Hermione spluttered.

"I disagree Hermione, how would you explain my ability to do this otherwise," Harry commented before materializing his staff and causing a small tremor in the castle. It was nothing that would cause damage, but something that would get his point across. A minor earthquake was easy enough for most Earth Elementals after all.

"How is that possible," she muttered nearly incoherently.

"Just because it hasn't been achieved in quite a long time doesn't mean it's impossible Ms. Granger," Albus answered knowing exactly what her problem was. Hermione believed too much in books, and quite a few authors wrote that it was impossible for a witch or wizard to control the elements of nature. "If I may ask Mrs. Potter, what elements can you control?"

"I have power over Earth and Fire, the way to tell an Elementals power is first through their eye color. It will be an unnatural shade of the color, as Harry and I both have vibrant green eyes it shows our Earth powers, if they are in control of a second element It will show through their hair. As you can see my hair is a vibrant red showing my power over fire," she explained "For a third element it would show up as a second eye color, even though nobody in history has achieved that, and a fourth we presume would affect the hair as in two colors intertwined in the hair. Even though I am a mage I have half the power as Harry does in Earth as it is split equally to my fire element, and if I were to have a third it would be a third of the power as that power would need to be cut in three to serve the three elements."

"I see," Albus replied as he soaked in the information while Hermione appeared to be going catatonic at her infallible books being wrong. One day he'd have to talk to her about that.

"Shall I continue now," Harry asked fairly amused.

"Please do," Albus responded.

"The week that my training finished is when the first attack of the war begun. We were out on a double date with Seliv and her intended when that section of town was attacked by Chimeras and Manticores. Seliv nearly lost her life while her intended, Zolegran, _did_ lose his. He died protecting Seliv from a Chimera that we didn't notice getting close, and up until that point we didn't even know that they were fighting as we thought the guards would keep them in the restaurant that we had vacated. After taking care of the creatures I transformed for the first time and took Seliv to the medical ward in the castle so she could get help."

"Sorry to interrupt yet again," Albus began, "But what can you transform into?"

"It's part of my heritage, I can transform into a phoenix, which is why I can converse with Fawkes."

"But that's impossible, the royal line of Atlantis died out," Albus exclaimed, "There haven't been any phoenix animagi for nearly 100 years!"

"That maybe true, but as the bloodline becomes more diluted the descendants lose the ability. When two distant relations sire an offspring the royal line is renewed. The child is called the Phoenix Lord as not only does the child have the ability to transform into a phoenix, but they can also converse with phoenix as I showed you last time we were here. The royal line has a few animagi forms that it tends to stick to, but I don't feel I need to go into that now."

"Can I ask a question," Hermione asked scared. She didn't want to anger either of these two with how powerful they appeared to be.

"Of course, and don't be afraid to ask a question, just remember that books are fallible because the authors of those books were human so they could be wrong," Eliz answered.

"How can you do wandless magic? I had heard it was impossible," she asked a little more confidently.

"It's not impossible, but it is extremely difficult for the normal witch or wizard to accomplish. We can do just about any spell wandlessly because we learned our Elemental powers first which are all done wandlessly, and that lent itself to helping us do Wizarding magic wandlessly. Most wizards and witches are able to do simple spells wandlessly if they train, but the more complex the spell the harder it is. That's why it died out, most decided to just stick to their wands and only Elementals continued with the tradition," Eliz explained.

"To make a long story short after that, we trained a lot of people to fight the war while I was healing from my emotional scars with Seliv's help. At the end of the war I summoned a Goddess that evened the odds for us and we won. After that Timeus sent both of us to 1974 as I wasn't going anywhere without Eliz," Harry summed up.

"What was the war about," Albus asked.

"It was over power, as is most wars," Harry said before elaborating, "Leos' wife died when Seliv was little, and he eventually remarried, however he didn't know that his new wife would treat his daughter so horribly. Basically she was treated almost as badly as I was growing up, and when he found out he stripped her of title and inheritance before banishing her from the kingdom. Nobody knew that she bided her time gathering forces to eventually take the throne, and she even had a front man telling the troops her orders as if they were his. In the end she was killed by the Goddess I summoned and sent to the lowest levels of Hell."

"How were you able to summon a Goddess," Josh asked dumbfounded. He would admit he was kind of sketchy about all this magic stuff, but the looks on Hermione and Albus' face when Harry talked about summoning her didn't make sense, it appeared they had never heard of it either.

"That would be my third power, I'm a Summoner. I can summon a God or Goddess in times of need. Although I hope I never have to again, because I pulled this particular Goddess away from something important and let's just say she wasn't too happy," Harry explained with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't be happy either if your first day in over a half a century without a break was interrupted," Nyx mock-scolded from the corner where she had been hiding watching the events with an amused expression.

"Nyx," Harry exclaimed happily before giving her a hug.

"Hello Harry, hello Eliz," she said happily as she hugged them back. She had only visited for dinner once since he had gotten back and was quite amused at their plans for a prank on the Headmaster. She didn't tell them that she had planned on showing up.

"Hello Nyx, it's good to see you again," Eliz commented smiling brightly, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming today?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, because after you told me about the prank you were going to pull I just had to see for myself what was going to happen. I told Tenebrae to keep my children busy or I would force him to spend a day in the area of Hell he can only stand for five minutes," she said with a giggle. Both Harry and Eliz laughed along with her as they had gotten to know her better the other night they knew that her husband was wrapped around her finger despite the fact that he had created her.

"Would you care to introduce us Harry," Albus asked quite amused.

"My apologies Albus," Harry said with a smirk, "Let me introduce the Queen of Darkness, Lady Nyx." This introduction made Hermione faint once again and Albus go rather pale as someone so high on the Darkness scale was standing in his office.

"Oh don't worry yourself Albus, I may be the Queen of Darkness but that's only because the universe needs balance. It needs both Light _and_ Darkness or it would unmake itself," she explained.

"Albus, despite the fact that she's the Mother of all Darkness she's one of the nicest women you'll ever meet. She's like family," Harry told the old wizard.

"Al…Alright," Albus stammered.

"That was more amusing then when we revealed ourselves," Harry commented before waking Hermione.

"I wanted to congratulate you two on your marriage also," Nyx commented, "You both remained faithful to the old morals even whilst pretending to be wed. It has made a lot of Gods and Goddesses pleased with you."

"That's good to know," Eliz commented as she helped Hermione to her feet.

"How are things going between your kids and the Light borns," Harry asked.

"Still as bad as ever," Nyx commented, "I won't pretend my kids are innocent in all this, but even Deus can't stand the way his own children think! Just because they are Light born they think that automatically makes them right."

"They'll learn someday," Eliz commented as Josh helped her get Hermione onto the sofa again as she was in shock once again.

"By the way," Nyx began, "Civilia and Myself are going to raise the old Atlantis in a month's time and hide it magically so only you two can find it. That way when you are finished with this war you can rebuild it and claim the throne as you were meant to."

"Thank you Nyx," Harry said whilst hugging her.

"You're welcome Harry," Nyx commented, "I'll bring Civilia by sometime next week so you can meet her yourself and get to know her. She's one of the only Light born Goddesses I can stand, her and Minnie actually think for themselves sometimes. Minnie does all the time, but Civilia does occasionally."

"That sounds great, just let us know so we can prepare enough food, you immortals can pack away quite a bit," Eliz joked.

"At least it doesn't do a thing to my figure," Nyx replied carrying on with the joke.

"Your Majesty, will the Gods and Goddesses be taking sides in this war," Albus asked.

"Not officially unless Harry here summons one of us, although unofficially I'm rooting for Harry," she replied, "We have to stay out of the affairs of Mortals unless we are summoned by one. It was a decree made millennia ago that even the royals of the Gods cannot break."

"I understand," Albus responded a little disappointed.

"Do not worry, I'm sure that you'll have more than enough help in the coming conflicts," Nyx commented, "If I know these two they'll most likely train your fighters like mad so they can take care of the Death Eaters that Voldemort sends."

"Well, now that everything is explained and you know I don't need training I think Eliz and I have some celebrating to take care of," Harry commented.

"That would be fine, when do you think you'll be back," Albus asked.

"Just give us a couple days," Eliz replied, "We just want a few days to ourselves before we jump into another war."

"Understandable," Albus responded.

"We'll see you next week Nyx," Eliz said before hugging her.

"See you then," she replied before disappearing.

"We'll see the rest of you in a few days," Harry commented before guiding Eliz out of the office leaving the occupants to digest what they'd learned today.

A/N: Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written! Don't expect the rest of them to match this one, lol, I don't know if I could manage it. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Review Responses:

PlatoDan: Thank you!

Raven-warrior5: Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just go without one. The vote was overwhelming to keep going without one so that's what I'll do. Happy Thanksgiving yourself, a day late, but it's the thought that counts, lol.

Nixus: Thanks for the confidence, I hope you enjoyed the interaction in the office!

Uten: I can see your point, and I hope I did well with it Albus' character. You're right, there isn't any way that Harry is going to listen to the orders of Albus, I tried to show that in this chapter a little bit, and there are more confrontations coming. The upcoming scenes with Snape are going to be a blast, just you wait, lol.

Jbfritz: Thank you.

Night-Owl123: Thank you, I hope this was worth the slight wait.

TuxedoMac: I hope you enjoyed the scenes with Albus. I really didn't know how to do the wedding, even in front of a Magistrate, so I just kinda skipped it as it's not too important. It took a few days before I decided to do that. Thanks for your vote.

Kaaera: Thanks for letting me know about that box, I'll fix that soon. I know Harry had already mentioned for them to not be strangers, but he's trying to reinforce the idea. That and I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite that scene, lol. I'm sure that quite a few people had a problem remembering who Josh was, I even had to go back to my first story and check the name of the character, lol. I already had enough author's notes so I didn't want to add anymore explaining who he was from the first story. As for the wedding, I believe a Magistrate is like a Judge, he can preside over trials and weddings and such. I took the easy way out on that, lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Naruto-sama the kyuubi: Thank you!

Gaul1: For the wedding Eliz went by the name Samiz as Pendragon would be too noticeable. I skipped the wedding out of necessity since I couldn't write it to save my life, lol. I just skipped to where they were signing the documents and leaving as a sort of compromise.

Miss Us Padfoot: I hope the wait was worth it, lol.

Joejoe103: Thanks for the confidence booster, I'll try to keep the updates to every 2 days. I was late on this chapter because I was trying to figure out how to write the wedding before I decided to just cut it out. I hope the wait was well worth it.

Shdurrani: Thanks, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

Bukama: That didn't come up in the discussions, but there will be some confrontations coming soon, lol.

Sambow24: Lol, thanks. I'm not one for waiting to put them up so I'm glad everyone thinks I can go without a beta. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, but I wanted to get the battle in it right so it took a bit longer than anticipated.

"_Phoenixus"_

'_Mind speech'_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 3: Battle of Hogsmeade

"How many people do you have that are willing to fight," Eliz asked as they sat around Albus' office a few weeks later.

"We have 100 Aurors, 300 official Phoenix agents, another 200 unofficial agents, and I would surmise roughly 200 students from fifth year up that would be willing to fight," Albus replied.

"Well, that's better odds than we had in the last war," Harry commented, "Have any of your fighters, other than the Aurors, had any combat training?"

"Unfortunately not," Albus remarked, "We haven't had anyone skilled enough, with enough time, to run a training program."

"We can do that," Eliz said immediately.

"Yeah, if we can train 300 non-battle hardened people to fight I'm sure we can train people who have been in battles and already have some experience," Harry concurred.

"What areas would you train them in," Albus asked.

"First we would teach them basic wandless magic," Eliz supplied, "Then we would move to battle magics, before identifying anyone with Elemental capabilities, if there are any, and train them separately."

"They would be required to go through fitness and endurance training also, because if they can physically last longer than the enemy then they have an advantage," Harry added.

"What type of battle magics would you train the troops in," Albus asked hoping they wouldn't say the Dark Arts.

"Dueling spells and Atlantian battle spells. Don't worry, we won't teach them the Dark Arts," Harry answered.

"It sounds like it could be promising, when do you think we would be able to begin this training," Albus asked with hope that he had not had in a long time that people would make it out of this war alive.

"We could probably start…" Harry began, but before he could finish the sound of an explosion and the rumble of the ground drew their attention towards the window where they saw black smoke rising from Hogsmeade.

"They're attacking Hogsmeade," Albus said unnecessarily.

"Let's go," was all Harry said before he and Eliz bolted from the office with Albus hot on their heels. The trio of warriors ran as fast as their legs would carry them surprising student, teacher, and Auror alike that were around the school. Soon enough the staff members and Aurors were hot on their tails hoping to learn what had happened. They had all heard the explosion, but as yet were unable to determine the location of it as it sounded too loud to come from off of the school grounds. Once all of the fighters cleared the entrance hall doors and saw the trio running towards Hogsmeade they realized _exactly_ what was going on and doubled their efforts to catch up to their wayward leader. Once they all reached the town they were shocked to see what little remained of the Apothecary, it seemed that was the building targeted by the Death Eaters.

"So the mighty Albus Dumbledore has finally come to save the town," they heard Lucius Malfoy drawl. Only Harry and Eliz didn't know the voice out of everyone there.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not the only one that is here to make sure you get your comeuppance," Albus stated motioning to the fighters behind him who were scouring the scene looking for the rest of the Death Eaters.

"It seems you've got a couple more lackeys that follow your every whim," Lucius sneered.

"I take it you're referring to Harry Potter and his wife," Albus asked smugly, which nearly made Malfoy faint at the sound of that dreaded brats name. Just like everyone else he had heard that the boy had died years ago, and felt the need to say as much.

"Don't be a fool Dumbledore, you know that he died," he yelled, unable to accept the truth.

"Mr. Malfoy is it? I'm not sure where you got that information but I have never been dead," Harry answered.

"It doesn't matter, I doubt you'll have been trained enough to even deflect _this_…STUPEFY," Lucius replied shooting the stunner straight at Harry before all hell broke loose. To Harry's credit he didn't even blink as the spell raced towards him and only erected a shield at the last moment. All around him duels were beginning, the Death Eaters having come out of their hiding places in hopes of ambushing the Light side.

"Taralae," Harry shouted sending back a long forgotten curse that caused the victim to be stunned for a full week. Only the ancient counter would work on it to awaken the person as well so Harry knew full well that whomever he brought down was staying down. Lucius dodged at the last moment not knowing what to think. Before Harry could fire off another curse Lucius Apparated away to inform his Master about this new development, although had he stuck around another minute he would have seen Harry conjure his Elemental staff. While this was happening Albus had run towards the Apothecary to deal with the few Death Eaters that remained near the remains of the structure so he could see if anyone survived quickly. Eliz on the other hand was at the same place she always was, Harry's side, making sure that nobody got a curse in on him while he dueled this Malfoy person.

"Let's get to it," Harry said once Lucius had disappeared.

"Be careful," she told him.

"You too," was his reply. Together with just their Elemental weapons, Eliz was using arrows and a bow made out of flames that wouldn't hurt her, they began to take on groups of Death Eaters. While Harry jumped straight into the groups, disarming and knocking those down he could prior to stunning them, Eliz was shooting arrows at the remainder of enemies in the groups ensuring that they were too preoccupied with being burned with a fire they couldn't put out by dousing with water. While the Death Eaters were dancing and rolling around trying to put out the flames Eliz stunned each one before dismissing the flames from them so they didn't burn to death.

"CRUCIO," was all she heard before she saw Harry falling to his knees in pain from the curse. The scene in front of her made her stand stock still as the love of her life was being tortured painfully.

"Well, well, another Potter, and here I thought you died seven years after I betrayed your parents to their death," Pettigrew sneered. He had long ago stopped being a sniveling coward after his Master had provided him with more power so he had a normal amount of power for a wizard. What he didn't count on was the effect those words would have, because instead of torturing Harry more it caused him to ignore the pain from the curse as his emerald green eyes snapped open looking at Peter with a fire burning in them so intense anyone who saw them would think he also had control over the Element of fire.

"Avada Kedavra," Peter yelled after he realized the Cruciatus curse wasn't working anymore.

"Servare Vita," Harry screamed sending a blinding white spell to intercept the killing curse thus negating it. Harry didn't wait for Peter to recover from his shock before opening the ground beneath him and closing it when only Peter's head was above ground.

"So you're the reason they died Wormtail," Harry snarled.

"H-h-how do you k-know that name," was all he could think to ask.

"Don't you remember me traitor," Harry asked before answering Peter's question, "You should, I was around in your fifth year, or don't you remember Harold and Eliz Samiz?" At this Peter paled considerably due to the fact he remembered how powerful the two were. He had caught sight of Eliz training Lily in wandless magic more than once and right now he was quite frightened by the enraged man in front of him.

"H-h-Harry, your p-parents wouldn't want you to k-k-k-kill me," Peter stammered.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you Peter," Harry spat, "Just going to make sure justice is served. Taralae!"

"Harry, are you alright," Eliz asked after Harry had stunned Peter.

"I'll be fine," was his response. She knew better than to try and question him about it right now, but later she would make him talk through this.

"Let's help finish up," she told him, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see only a few duels left, it seemed that the Order had won. The Death Eaters seemed to come to this same conclusion as they Apparated out of Hogsmeade just after Harry thought that. The only ones left were those stunned, killed, or unable to Apparate due to injuries.

"Bloody hell, It's Peter Pettigrew," a redhead yelled from a short distance away.

"Yes it is. What's the big deal about him? Other than the fact that he's the reason I don't have parents," Harry asked still somewhat angry.

"What are you talking about? He was supposedly killed by Sirius Black after Black betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who," the redhead responded confused.

"Who on Earth would believe Sirius _could_ ever betray my parents," Harry shot back.

"What are you talking about? And who the bloody hell are you," the redhead asked as his anger rose.

"Harry Potter, and I'm talking about that _rat_ betraying my parents to Voldemort," Harry spat.

"Harry Potter's dead, you can't be him," the redhead answered looking as if he was seriously thinking of committing Harry to St. Mungo's.

"Actually Mr. Weasley," Albus called hearing the argument, "Mr. Potter never died."

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about Professor? I remember hearing about his death when I was a kid," Ron asked.

"All will be explained at tonight's Order meeting," Albus answered cryptically while Harry just shot a glare at Ron. "Now Harry, what's this about Peter Pettigrew betraying your parents?"

"I heard him tell Harry that myself Albus," Eliz responded, "Right after casting the Cruciatus curse on Harry he told him how it was _he_ that betrayed his parents to their deaths. Although I can't say either of us really knows what happened back then," she added as an afterthought.

"I must say, this is quite the development, if this is true then we have an innocent man in Azkaban," Albus replied shocked, "We won't be able to get him out until we've formally questioned Mr. Pettigrew here, but that shouldn't take long."

"After this is cleaned up I would appreciate knowing how my parents died sir," Harry told the aged wizard. Now that his anger had left he was feeling numb, then the numbness turned to guilt, and finally into depression.

"We can discuss that later this afternoon, for now why don't the two of you return to the castle," Albus responded in a sympathetic tone. Harry and Eliz just nodded before they began walking towards the school. The surviving Order members and Aurors that were still there parted for the couple in awe that Harry Potter had returned to save them all.

_**(Break)**_

"Master, I bring news," Lucius said as he barged into Voldemort's main chambers.

"What is it Lucius, and it better be good or you will regret it," Voldemort hissed with wand in hand ready to curse Lucius no matter the news.

"Harry Potter is alive," these four words made Voldemort completely forget about cursing his servant as he had the face of disbelief on.

"Explain Lucius," Voldemort demanded.

"He arrived in Hogsmeade with the muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore, at least Dumbledore and the boy _said_ he was Potter. I attempted to stun him but he blocked it, the worst part is I didn't see him use a wand to do it," Lucius rambled. He knew that he was better off telling the whole truth then risking a lie to his Master. "Then he sent back a spell I've never heard of from the palm of his hand."

"This news is greatly disturbing Lucius, why did you not remain and capture him," Voldemort asked dangerously while his wand hand twitched in anticipation of cursing him.

"I thought best to inform you of this," Lucius answered before falling to the ground in pain as he was placed under the Cruciatus curse.

"You _thought_? You aren't supposed to _think_ Lucius," Voldemort hissed, not raising the spell, "Next time do not fail to bring me Potter or you will not like the consequences."

"Y-yes Master," Lucius panted after the curse was finally removed.

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter for such a long wait, but I wanted the battle to be as good as I could make it, unfortunately it still sucked. I'll keep trying to improve upon the battles though, and come back and rectify this and all the previous ones once the story is finished. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sure some of you are happy that I've finally brought another familiar face into the mix.

Review responses:

Raven-warrior05: I'm glad you liked that, I always enjoy seeing Dumbledore struck dumb, lol. I doubt you'll _ever_ read the wedding ceremony as I can't write one to save my life. Hell, I couldn't even write a courthouse wedding, lmao! So don't expect to see the wedding ceremony anytime soon.

Mystec: I don't plan on stopping until the story is done, but figuring out the battle took longer than expected, sorry about that.

Gaul1: Thank you, you'll see those reactions in the next chapter, maybe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

A-man: Thank you.

Triquetraperson: I hope you enjoyed the scene with Ron, there'll be more of that later, with some other Weasley members. Sorry it took so long!

Ice-Te-1983: Thanks, I'll try to slow it down more. In fact the next couple chapters will probably be slower to fill in more of the plot of the story.

Blackdragonofslytherin: Hope you enjoyed the chappie!

Jbfritz: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, it was very fun to write, lol.

Kaaera: I have to say I laughed quite hard just writing the chapter. It was one of the more fun chapters I've done in a while. Answer: El-e-z. It is taken from Elizabeth, but I didn't like the pronunciation of E-liz so I just changed how I wanted it pronounced. Sorry about the confusion. Don't feel bad about the short review, I feel bad about this short chapter, lol. Hopefully the next one will be a lot longer to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Uten: I'm glad that you enjoyed that scene, it was fun to come up with ways to constantly keep Albus shocked. Harry has accepted his role, it was one of the things Leos talked to him about in Atlantis so he would be ready for it. The wedding will be after Voldie is dead, but you won't be seeing it, nobody will, I can't write weddings at all. Those reactions and more in the next chapter, no worries, lol!

Night-Owl132: Glad you're enjoying it.

TuxedoMac: I have to say I quite agree that I'm doing better review wise on this story, I'd like to think that my writing has gotten better, but it's probably due to the amount of action this story promises to hold, like this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed Albus' reactions, those were fun, lol. I just hope I got some of the facts about the Magistrate right, not sure though, oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Vash the unholy: Glad you're enjoying the stories!

Bobboky: I'll make her a little more sarcastic in the later scenes with her, but for now the reason she's like that is because she's just really enjoying her time off and being around mortals she considers as good as her descendants. Nyx is one of the nicest people, unless she's working, then watch out, lol. Hope you're enjoying the story, thanks for pointing out the fact I need to adjust her personality a little!

Makotochi: It was easier to just tell everything than to worry about hiding things, especially since Albus knew that they knew Atlantian already, there really wasn't a point to hiding it. Hope you're enjoying how things are going!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Ok, I'm going to do this a little differently. Expect an update once a week, although if I get one out sooner, then all's well, but I'm not gonna try for the every two day updates since I seem to always miss that.

"_Phoenixus"_

'_Mind speech'_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 4: Revelations

**Boy-Who-Lived…Alive?**

_According to eye-witnesses, yesterday during an attack at Hogsmeade from Death Eaters, none other than Harry Potter arrived to help save the day. His identity was verified by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, after the fighting was finished while they were questioning one of the Death Eaters. According to witnesses the Boy-Who-Lived, and a woman that is speculated to be his girlfriend, dealt a harsh blow the You-Know-Who's forces when they worked together to subdue 15 Death Eaters whom were placed in custody directly after the confrontation. "They were completely decimating the Death Eaters, and neither got hit once by a curse! I didn't see a wand on either of them, but they seemed to be casting spells flawlessly! The woman with him was even shooting arrows made of fire at the Death Eaters," Dean Thomas, 20, tells this reporter._

_What may be nearly as shocking as the Boy-Who-Lived being alive was one of the Death Eaters that were captured in the battle yesterday. In an official press release the Wizengamot had this to say, 'Peter Pettigrew, Order of Merlin Third Class posthumous winner, was found in full Death Eater regalia after placing the Cruciatus curse on one of the fighters. After questioning under Veritaserum his identity has been confirmed and he has admitted to being the one to betray the Potters on Halloween 19 years ago. Mr. Black was awarded 19,000 Galleons in compensation as well as a full pardon. Sirius Black did not comment when he was released a short while ago although we'll attempt to reach him for comment as well as Harry Potter._

_Jack Murphy, Daily Prophet reporter_

"Okay Albus, what can you tell me about what happened to my parents," Harry asked after he read the special edition Daily Prophet.

"First I want you to know that when it happened, I thought the matter needed no more investigation. I never knew that Peter was the one to betray your parents," Albus replied gravely before he began the explanation. "After a seer made a prophecy about the downfall of Voldemort being tied to either you or another boy, I informed both parents about what was going on and begged them to go into hiding. The other couple decided to hide with their relatives and not take any further precautions than extra wards while your parents decided to use the fidelus charm to hide. Unfortunately I, like everyone, thought that Sirius was their secret keeper for the charm, but it turns out they made a switch at the last minute without informing me. On Halloween night Mr. Pettigrew sold your parents out to Voldemort and led him straight to your house. That night he showed up and murdered your father and mother before attempting to murder you, but he made a miscalculation when he killed your mother because she invoked old blood magic to protect you. When he cast the killing curse it reflected off of you banishing him from his body."

"Does Voldemort know the full prophecy," Eliz asked as it seemed Harry wasn't in any position to ask.

"No, he does not, I am currently the only person who knows," Albus responded sounding even older than he looked.

"Did you at least tell my parents the full prophecy," Harry asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't really angry at Albus, just angry that one of his parent's friends betrayed them to their death.

"They knew, along with the parents of the other child, but alas, after Voldemort died some of his servants tracked down the parents of the other boy and tortured them into insanity," Albus responded.

"I don't need you to tell me the prophecy, I already intend to be the one to bring Voldemort down, and I'm assuming that since he couldn't kill me it means I'm the only one who can do it," Harry told Albus coldly. The sound of Harry's voice, and the look in his eyes, quite frankly scared the aged wizard as his eyes held more determination than he ever though possible when referring to fighting Voldemort.

"Well, shall we get to the meeting? I'm sure that everyone will want to meet Harry and I and you'll have to do some explaining," Eliz suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Albus agreed while standing from behind his desk, "Let's go to the staff room, that's where they are waiting for us. Before we get there however, do either of you remember Remus Lupin?"

"Of course, it's only been a few weeks for us Albus," Harry answered trying to figure out where this was going.

"He's the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so he will be there as well," Albus explained to the confused faces.

"This will be interesting," Harry muttered as they walked out of the office. Each person was deep into their own thoughts of the pandemonium that was about to break out so not a word was shared between the office and the staff lounge. As they entered all conversation, that up until then seemed to permeate the room and drown out any individual conversation, ceased.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we get down to business," Albus said as he took his seat at the head of the staff table.

"Harry," Remus asked from his seat confused.

"Hey Remus, long time no see, well, for you at least," Harry said cheekily.

"Remus, you know this man," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva, don't you recognize him? He was being taught Potions in my fifth year here, but he still looks the exact same," Remus responded somewhat dumbfounded.

"How's it going Remus," Eliz asked from next to Harry with a huge smile on her face.

"How is this possible," was all Remus could respond with.

"Let me explain that," Albus said breaking into everyone's musings, "It seems that Mr. Potter and his new wife have known most of us longer than we knew they knew us. According to their testimony, and verified by another person, Eliz met Harry roughly 6,000 years ago while he was training his magical powers in Atlantis. After his training finished, and he participated and helped win a war, he was sent with Eliz to 1974 where he trained in the art of Potions to round off his magical education. Once he was finished with his education they were sent back to the moment that Harry left at."

"How is that possible," Minerva exclaimed, "There are no time turners that powerful!"

"That's because we didn't use a time turner. Timeus, more often referred to as the God of Time, sent me back," Harry explained. Nearly everyone in the room cracked up in laughter thinking he was joking.

"What are they laughing at Harry," Timeus asked as he popped in.

"I don't think they believe that you abducted me and sent me to Atlantis," Harry mused as he looked at everyone.

"And who would that be," Snape sneered motioning to Timeus.

"That would be the God of Time," Eliz responded coolly.

"You're an arrogant fool like your father if you think that we'll believe this hogwash," Snape snapped.

"My, my Severus, you don't seem to have gotten a better attitude through the years," Harry mused.

"It's Professor Snape to you, you arrogant little prick," Snape nearly hollered as he stood up.

"I think I prefer Snivellus," Harry commented, "After all, you did earn that nickname after you were caught bullying some of the younger years."

"Why you little…Glacialis Sanguis," Snape roared pointing his wand at Harry. The spell just fizzled against Harry's shield which left Harry quite amused.

"Severus, Harry, stop this right now," Albus yelled, "Severus, the next time you cast a dark spell like the one you just did you'll find that my leniency only goes so far."

"Headmaster, why is he even here to begin with," Snape asked coolly.

"Severus, that is enough," Albus admonished, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Timeus is it?"

"That is correct Headmaster," Timeus responded jovially shaking Albus' hand.

"Can I ask why you felt the need to send Harry back in time," Albus asked cautiously.

"Of course! After the car accident his magic, that had spent 12 years growing, was finally released. There was nobody in this time capable of teaching him how to wield his powers safely as there aren't any Mage level Wizards left in the world. Not only that, but there aren't any Elementals left. There are those that have the power, but there isn't anyone trained in the arts," Timeus responded.

"Oh come on Timeus, tell them the real reason," Harry joked.

"I suppose my sister gave me a little incentive to do it," Timeus responded meekly.

"Who is your sister," Madame Hooch asked.

"Destiny, she's not someone you want to make angry either," Timeus explained meekly.

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that Mr. Potter is stronger than Albus," Minerva asked in a tone of voice that made it clear she thought it was impossible.

"It wasn't by much, the Headmaster is quite a strong Wizard, but he isn't quite at Mage level. Harry only had a little bit more power when I sent him back, of course due to the training he received and the war his reserves grew a little more," Timeus explained.

"That's preposterous," Severus commented waspishly, "There is no way the son of _Potter_ could be stronger than the Headmaster."

"I think you'll find that grudges should be let go of, especially after the person that caused that grudge died," Timeus replied while glaring at Snape, "Unless you want to find out how powerful _I_ am." After he said this he let his aura show which was quite a sight bigger than even Harry's, and completely dwarfed Albus' aura.

"How did Mr. Potter get the blocks on his magic in the first place," Vector asked.

"After being physically abused for his magical outbursts he prayed that whatever caused it would go away. One of the gods heard him and obliged him, the blocks were so successful that not even a trickle of power was allowed to escape," Timeus told them.

"What proof do we have that you _really_ areHarry Potter," an unidentified person asked.

"Besides the scar on my forehead," Harry asked rhetorically, "Well, there's always the point that Albus knew where I was growing up and a few of my friends also knew these relatives. If that's not enough proof, how about the fact that I've been called Harry Potter for as long as I can remember?" Not a single person in the staff room thought to question these points, as he did have the scar on his forehead, and the fact that Albus believed him.

"Harry, before I go I need to tell you that you're going to have to spend some time with Nyx and Tenebrae. There is a certain spell that you would only be able to perfect there that will be of the utmost help to this war," Timeus told Harry before disappearing soundlessly.

"What's the problem Potter, too good to use normal spells? Do you believe you're higher than the rest of us, and can only use _special_ spells," Snape sneered.

"Snape, I challenge you to a Wizards duel, right now," Harry snapped finally having enough.

"Agreed," Snape replied.

"Both of you stop this immediately," Albus yelled while trying to maintain control of his faculty.

"It's too late for that Albus," Harry said without looking away from Snape.

"Where," was all Snape asked.

"Great Hall, immediately," Harry answered as he left the staff room stalking towards the Great Hall with Eliz trotting to keep up with him.

"Are you sure about this Harry," she asked warily.

"Yes, he deserves it after everything he's done," Harry responded with determination harder than steel apparent in his voice. As they entered the Great Hall all conversation ceased. It appeared that students were just coming down for dinner, and were quite puzzled at the site of the two people who just walked in. Not a moment later the rest of the staff followed, led by a pissed off Professor Snape, each and every student watched what was happening with quiet wonder as to what had pissed Snape off. As Harry continued his walk towards the head table he used his wandless magic to banish the table itself and conjure a standard dueling platform. "Students, I apologize for interrupting your meal, but as compensation you'll be receiving some entertainment. Professor Snape and I will be having an 'exhibition' duel."

"Shut your mouth Potter and get ready," Snape ground out, in the silence of the Great Hall it was almost as if he shouted it, letting every student know that this man who was going to duel their potions professor was none other than Harry Potter. This set off bouts of whispered conversations throughout the hall as people were surprised and excited to learn that the famous hero they grew up learning about was in the school.

"At the ready," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Harry and Snape stood 10 meters apart eyeing each other up deciding which spells would be the most effective. "Set…Duel!"

"Stupefy," Snape shouted attempting to end the duel early.

"Pretoga," Harry answered with his shield before shouting, "Tarantella!" The old tickling charm missed Snape by a hair who was still trying to figure out how his opponent was casting spells without a wand.

"Diffindo," Snape cast as soon as he came back to himself, followed up by, "Incarcerous!"

"Pretoga! Diffindo! Silencio! Stupefy," Harry yelled, casting a shield to block the Diffindo curse and Diffindo to cut the ropes before attempting to subdue Snape.

"Protego! Petrificus Totalus," Snape sent in response.

"Locomotor Mortis! Rictusempra! Terelae," Harry cast after dodging the body-bind. Deciding to just finish Snape off cast 10 of the more powerful Atlantian curses in a row completely overwhelming Snape. The end result was Snape lying on the ground unconscious missing his shirt and outer robes, and to top it off, every other square inch of his torso and face was sporting bruises.

"Winner, Harry Potter," Flitwick squeaked looking quite impressed. Every student in the Great Hall burst into applause, well, except for a vast majority of the Slytherins.

"Harry, are you going to wake him up anytime soon," Albus asked looking quite serious. He noticed the spell that Harry used to render the teacher unconscious and knew from experience that nobody would be able to do so, except for Eliz, until Harry did it himself.

"I suppose," Harry commented grudgingly before casting, "Exsusitare." Snape groaned painfully as he woke up not quite sure what happened until the end of the duel came rushing back. It didn't take long for his infamous sneer to come back onto his face.

"What have you done to me Potter," he spat as he sat up.

"I cursed you," Harry answered before walking out of the Great Hall with Eliz amongst more applause.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed how I dealt with Snape. I was going to add some of the other conversations into this chapter, but as I wrote it, I just couldn't fit it in with what I wanted accomplished. They'll be in the next chapter, most likely. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Review responses:

Tanydwr: I hope you enjoyed the duel, and I plan on Sirius coming in the next chapter. Although I don't know if that'll happen, I'm still planning on it.

Blackdragonofslytherin: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't want to disappoint, lol.

Bubbafatt: Thank you! I'll still try to improve on the battles more though. Thanks for the review!

Moneymachinety72: I'm glad you enjoyed the capture of Peter. There will be more duels and battles coming up before the end of the war so I'll be having Eliz get into a few, no worries there. I'm not sure if Aberforth is going to play a role in this story or not, he's really just a background Order member, and I won't be going too in-depth into them as it is. He might make an appearance though.

Triquetraperson: Sorry you have to wait for the Order meeting, that'll definitely be the next chapter. It was supposed to be this chapter, but I really wanted that duel because I wanted Snape to get knocked on his sorry arse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Phoenixfeather6988: Thanks for the praise, I'm still trying to get better at them, but I suppose this one was better than the previous ones I've done. I hope you enjoyed the duel!

Uten: Thanks for the ego boost, lol, j/k. Harry and Eliz are powerful, but they _can_ be beaten, especially if they're alone. Neither one is too used to watching their own back anymore so the chances of someone coming up behind them and cursing them is quite good. As evidenced by the fact that Wormtail pulled it off. Voldie's army has purebloods from around the world in it, the numbers are somewhat low in every country, but if you add them all together they number quite a few. Plus the final battle will have something in common with the one from the first story to make it interesting. Atlantis will be coming soon, but I still have to finish up the war. I know exactly how I'm going to kill Voldie off, and I hope I can make it amusing for you, lol.

Shadowed Rains: LMAO! You definitely made me laugh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lol. Thanks for the review.

Night-Owl123: Sorry it took so long.

TuxedoMac: I'm glad you enjoyed that scene. As for Peter, I thought I mentioned it in the first chapter, but I guess I forgot. As soon as Voldie was reborn Peter left the Weasleys to bow down to his Master. Sirius didn't find out about Harry's death, the guards saw no reason to tell him as they figured it would be a happy thought for Sirius. Thanks for giving me your 1,000th review!

Kaaera: Well, it's not the Order meeting, but I hope you enjoyed the reactions I put in there. Things will be even more comical in the next chapter, lol.

Gaul1: You'll have to wait on seeing how Sirius is, well, until next chapter at least. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Makotochi: Glad to hear it, hope you continue to enjoy the story.

CantFindAGoodName: Glad you're enjoying the story! Voldie's too in character? Not sure what you mean. Please elaborate for me so I know if I should fix it.

Jbfritz: Thanks, hope this was soon enough.

Athenakitty: From order received in your two reviews: Yes, maybe, yep, yep, and I'm not sure which family members you mean. Thanks for reviewing!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE WRITING THIS WORTH IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: Sorry ya'll, I've had writers block on this chapter. It might seemed a little forced, but I'm doing my best to make sure it isn't.

"_Phoenixus"_

'_Mind speech'_

"_**Atlantian"**_

Chapter 5: Surprises and Worries

Later that evening Albus sat in a meeting chamber off his office watching the curious faces of all those that were a part of his 'inner circle' for the Order of the Phoenix. Only one person there had any idea as to why they were summoned, besides the teachers of course, and those that knew were quite excited about what has going to happen. They were all looking forward to the reactions of the others.

"Let this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix come to order," Albus intoned calming everyone down immediately.

"What are we here for Albus," Mad-eye Moody asked.

"We are here for several reasons, but first I'd like to hear your reports," Albus answered. Severus was the first to stand up while glaring at the staff that had seen him beat so utterly fast earlier in the day.

"As far as the Dark Lord has told me, he has plans of attacking Hogwarts, although after what happened earlier today I do not know if those plans are still on. He was intending to stage an attack from Hogsmeade after he had taken it," Severus reported.

"Thankfully we do not need to worry about that yet," Albus responded, "Please keep me informed of what you find out Severus."

"Of course Headmaster," Severus replied before sitting down.

"The Ministry is in an uproar after what happened earlier today," Arthur began as he stood up, "Over half of the Heads are calling for Fudge's resignation for what happened to Sirius Black as he did not even get a trial all those years ago. There is also an investigation into corruption beginning being lead by Madame Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Thank you Arthur," Albus replied before turning to Kingsley, "What have you found out so far Kingsley?"

"So far we have discovered that Fudge ordered Sirius to Azkaban after officially questioning him under Veritaserum, and that he obliviated anyone who knew what happened. The idiot forgot to stop the dictating quill before he did it, and then didn't even make sure that the record of the interrogation was destroyed. They were filed with all the other interrogation reports," Kingsley answered sounding as if he couldn't understand how someone so stupid had remained minister for so long.

"Find all that you can, and be sure that the Wizengamot will support whatever your findings are," Albus told him before motioning to Ron to begin his report.

"Well, as all of you know, there was an attack on Hogsmeade earlier today," Ron began, "But what most of you don't know as we've all pretty much been tied up in meetings today is that the reason that Hogsmeade wasn't lost is that Harry Potter came to save the day." This caused quite a commotion for those that hadn't read the Daily Prophet earlier in the day, or who hadn't been at the staff meeting.

"What do you mean 'Harry Potter' was there," Dung shouted.

"He was there indeed," Albus answered for Ron, "We were discussing some things in my office when the attack began."

"He's really back? The Boy-Who-Lived is alive," someone shouted.

"Yes, he's back, and really has never been gone," Albus responded keeping the secret of where Harry had been just that, a secret.

"Where is he then," Elphias asked.

"He is currently getting to know his godfather better, but asked me to let you all know that he will be coming to the next meeting," Albus informed them.

"Albus, you never told us what you were discussing with Mr. Potter," Minerva pointed out.

"Oh yes, forgive me, I tend to lose track of the topic quite easily," Albus told them jokingly, "Mr. Potter has requested that he, and his wife, be allowed to train everyone in the Order so that they may be able to survive this war."

"How can he train us," Moody asked indignantly, "He's never been trained in magic let alone been in a battle."

"That is where you are wrong Alastor," Albus said with a grin, "Not only was he fighting earlier today, he and his wife are Elementals, along with the fact that he has been trained far more extensively than any of us can guess."

"And where'd the lad get this training," Mad-eye asked.

"That is not my story to tell, but I have assurances that he will let you all in on the secret when he comes to the next meeting," Albus told them all.

"What kind of training does he want to put us through," Ron asked somewhat fearful.

"He told me that he wants to train you up, for those that aren't already in: battle magics, endurance training, and some basic wandless magic. Also for those that have Elemental abilities they would train them to be able to harness that ability," Albus answered.

"What does the young pup know about battle magics," Mad-eye sneered. He took it personally that someone thought they could know more about dueling in battles then him.

"He knows more than you think, and he is also married to the woman whom trained him in those magics, so the training should be good. For those that have official training like Aurors the only training that they would need would be endurance training or if any of them are Elementals," Albus replied with his eyes twinkling like mad.

"When will this training start," Kingsley asked. He was always ready for additional training as he knew you could never be prepared enough.

"Within the next few weeks, but before the training begins Mr. Potter needs to take a short trip to learn a spell that could drastically help this war," Albus answered.

'_You should not tell them whom Harry is going to learn this spell from,'_ Fawkes' voice remarked in Albus' mind.

'_Do not worry, I do not intend to,'_ Albus told his familiar.

_**(Break)**_

_Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place_

"How are you feeling Sirius," Harry asked the newly freed man.

"Harry," Sirius asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yes Sirius, it's me, how are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know," Sirius responded confused.

"Why don't you clean up a bit and take a nap? You'll need your rest," Eliz suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Sirius agreed, still somewhat in shock. He slowly made his way up to the bathroom that was off of his old room.

"Do you think he'll be alright," Harry asked concerned.

"I think he just needs time to process everything, he did after all spend 19 years surrounded by dementors," Eliz told him before grabbing him into a big hug.

"I hope so, he's like family to me, even though I he hasn't seen me in so many years. I just want him to be alright," Harry responded before laying his head on her shoulder and letting a few tears leak out.

"When do you think you'll be going to the Underworld with Nyx and Tenebrae," she asked concerned. She knew that Harry would be safe while he was with Nyx, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"As soon as she shows up to get me I guess," Harry replied before leading Eliz to the room they had taken as their own until Sirius was better.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is exceedingly short, but I really couldn't figure out anything else to put in this chapter. Hopefully I won't have that problem with the next chapter. Review responses will be posted with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

A/N: I'm still struggling with writers block on this story. This is the last chapter I'm going to post this way. Until I can manage to get past writers block I don't know when I will update again. I don't want the quality to deteriorate because I have self-imposed deadlines. I hope ya'll understand.

Chapter 6: Transition

"I said run not walk," Eliz yelled out to the Phoenix trainees she was currently in charge of. Currently she had 30 of them running around the Quidditch pitch and they had been doing so for the past half of an hour. She wasn't giving them any room to slack off since it could effectively save their arses.

"My, you certainly are not one for slacking off," Albus commented as he walked up to her.

"Not when this training could save their life I'm not," she replied, "If I can train them to endure an hour long duel then they'll have that much more of a chance of surviving this war then the Death Eaters."

"I quite agree with you," Albus told her, "Where would Harry be right now? I was hoping to go over some things with him."

"Lady Nyx came and got him this morning for training. She said that he'll be back in a week at latest."

"Let's hope nothing happens before he returns," Albus intoned, to which Eliz could only nod her head as she followed the progress of the 30 trainees around the Quidditch pitch. "How do you think they are coming along?"

"For the most part they are coming along fine, but there are a few that are going to be in trouble," Eliz answered.

"What would you recommend they do, if as you say they should not partake in battle," Albus asked.

"I would recommend they either hung back as a last defense or train as healers. There aren't too many that I don't think will be able to handle the training, and as it is you don't have enough healers to be productive should there be a large scale battle," Eliz replied.

"Have you identified any Elementals?"

"Unfortunately no, all of the people I have been training are Wizard/Witch level of Wizarding magic only and have no abilities outside of those. Perhaps there are some among the students but we'll worry about that after this war is taken care of," she told him.

"I quite agree."

"I didn't tell you to stop running yet! Five more minutes before you can stop," Eliz yelled at the trainees as some of them started slowing down.

_**(Break)**_

_Meanwhile, in the Underworld_

Nyx and Harry were sitting in her living room as he filled her in on the current status of the defenders and his understanding of the enemy. They had been discussing tactics for the majority of the morning before she decided to broach the topic that he had been brought to the Underworld for.

"Now Harry, the spell I'm going to teach you is quite dangerous, and you must be very careful whom you hit with it because the anyone touched by the blade will have their soul destroyed," Nyx explained, "From what I've learned of this Voldemort it appears as if he's anchored his soul to the astral plane so this is the only way to get rid of him."

"Are you sure," Harry asked, not liking the sound of the spell.

"Yes, but I'll teach you another spell to use to deal with any undead that he may raise. It's quite the landscaping spell as well," she joked.

"Hardy har har," Harry replied dryly, "These spells aren't like typical Dark arts are they? I'm not going to get addicted to using them am I?"

"No, they are considered Black Magic not Dark Arts, there is a difference. These spells were used in the time before Atlantis was around by good people, so you needn't worry about falling into the cycle of the Dark Arts," she told him, "Unless you want to damn your soul down here so you can spend eternity with me."

"Real witty Nyx," Harry responded, "Now, how do I do the second spell, the one to use on Voldemort's undead armies."

"Alright, for this spell you're using your more tapping into your summoning powers than you are your own power since your borrowing my husbands power. Then you just repeat after me 'Darkness beyond twilight…"

_**(Break)**_

"Wormtail, bring in the prisoners," Voldemort hissed.

"Y-yes, m-m'lord," Wormtail stuttered before crawling out of the room to round up the prisoners to bring in. Five minutes later they were brought in along with 10 Death Eaters as they guards.

"Well filthy muggles, how does it feel to be at the mercy of those you sought to hunt down and burn at the stake so many years ago."

"W-what do you mean, monster," a brave elder man asked.

"I mean, how does it feel to be at the mercy of Wizards and Witches," Voldemort hissed gleefully before yelling, "Crucio!"

A/N: Wow, that was way too short a chapter. Apologies, but I really couldn't think of anything else to put in there. Next chapter, once the writers block is past, Harry'll be back and the war'll continue. Sorry people.

Review responses:

Shadowmonk: Thanks.

FluffyPinkSlippers: Love the name, lol. Glad you like the series so far.

Blackdragonofslytherin: Glad you like it, and there'll be a little more training in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this bit.

Bobboky: Thank you.

Jbfritz: Thanks.

Shadowed Rains: Don't worry about not being reliable, I'm not much of a reliable reviewer either. Thanks for the reviews you do leave though! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Kaaera: No worries, completely understandable. That's another reason that I don't update often enough. I have enough stories that I have to keep up with reading, lol. I gave a little hint as to what the spell could be in this chapter, see if you can tell what it is. : o )

Thestrals: Thank you for the critiques. I really appreciate it. Anything else you want to point out go for it. I'll try to improve on the dialogue in the next chapter, this chapter was really forced so I doubt it's anywhere near as good as any of the previous ones. As far as the 'no sex before marriage' that's something I wish I would've held myself to. I gave it up to my first fiancé. Anywho, glad you liked it.

Tanydwr: Lol, thank you!

Athenakitty: Ok, doubtful, nope, maybe, nope. (chapter 5)

Gaul1: Thank you.

Xyverz: If last chapter was a short interlude this chapter is a _really_ short interlude, lol. Thanks for the pep talk though!

Ocanus: I'm glad that you like my stories, and I hope that you continue to do so. Hopefully this chapter doesn't turn you off to the story.

Night-Owl123: Sorry.

TuxedoMac: Thanks for understanding. This story is proving a lot more difficult than I previously thought it would. You really know how to ask difficult questions don't ya? As far as the time of year…I believe my original thoughts were he started working for Grunnings in June and he was there for four months so it would be September. Hope that helps.

Indigo Feline: I'm not sure if you've read it, but the story prior to this one 'Of Potions and Parents' Harry uses floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. As far as them not knowing what Harry knew, they didn't, but after they had lunch some things came out. Harry and Hermione are friends and it's up in the air if Ron is going to become a friend yet.

Whitefish: Thank you, I think Snape got what he deserved as well.

Fireflyer-flight11: I'm glad you liked the stories.

PlatoDan: I'm glad you like how I dealt with Snape. Voldemort _did_ come back with the help of the Philosopher's stone, and shortly after his revival Wormtail left the Weasleys to serve him once more. Hope you're enjoying the story!

Skeeter17: Thank you. There is a reason I'm avoiding showing the remainder of the people. Most of the people are bowing down to him, well, at least attempting to, but he doesn't give them the chance. Glad you're enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

**Disclaimer 2:** Anything you don't recognize is mine, but technically doesn't belong to me because I don't have a copyright on any of it so if you use it it's technically not plagiarism. Use whatever you want of my stuff, it's a compliment to me if you think it's good enough to use.

A/N: Updates are going to be intermittent. I'm not going to even tell ya'll I'm going to try and update once a week, because I'm rubbish at it. Between writers block and just being lazy this chapter has taken forever to just write! Sorry about that ya'll, I hope I didn't lose too many readers, but I wouldn't blame ya'll too much.

Chapter 7: Preparations

"How has your training been going Harry," Tenebrae asked.

"For being such a nice woman when I've talked to her topside, she's one helluva task master," Harry panted as he sat down in a chair in the sitting room. He was covered head to toe in sweat from the training session he had just had with Lady Nyx to learn the spells he needed to end the conflict once and for all.

"That she can be," Tenebrae laughed as he sat across from Harry. "I've been married to that woman for thousands of years and she tends to put ME in MY place."

"I can see that happening," Harry laughed, "Eliz can do it to me with just a look. Tenebrae, where does this magic come from? And why isn't it widely known?"

"Well, to answer your second question first, it was widely known before the time of Atlantis. Probably about 2,000 years prior to the beginnings of that civilization this magic was the only type of magic practiced. Nobody used a wand, or any other type of focus, unless it was something that amplified their power, and even then they needed a spell to use the amplification focus. During those times both Light and Dark magic were widely used and neither were frowned upon because unlike the magics that you practice the Dark magic didn't corrupt them. The knowledge of 'how' to use the magic was at first widely known, but as time passed people began to horde the knowledge so their enemies wouldn't gain the upper hand. As time passed spells were lost as Sorcerers and Sorceress' were killed, and eventually people lost the ability to do more than a simple lighting spell until the advent of the wand.

"To answer your first question, the magics tend to call upon the power of the Gods. For Dark magics they call upon my power and the power of my children, and for Light magic, or Shamanism, it draws power from the Light born Gods. Mixed with their inborn magic they called upon our powers to cast the spells needed to cast. Of course, most of the spells were more basic in principle. You had things like levitation, fireballs, healing, and astral spells. The astral attacks were used in instances where the enemy was tied to the Astral plane, but not immortal," Tenebrae explained.

"So, for the two spells I'm casting I'm drawing power from you," Harry asked.

"Well, for the first spell you are," Tenebrae skirted, "The second spell is from a God that is neither Light nor Dark, though they are more commonly thought of as dark, and they are higher up than even Destiny."

"Do you know anything about them," Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, but unfortunately as a God I am forbidden from explaining it," Tenebrae told Harry.

"You're that afraid of her? I thought you were only afraid of your wife," Harry joked to relieve the tension that had been building.

"Now don't go making Harry afraid of me dear," Nyx commented as she walked into the room.

"Would I ever do such a thing," he asked, looking so innocent the Light born Gods would have a hard time distrusting him. Harry quickly decided to beat a hasty retreat so he didn't have to be around in case an argument broke loose. He'd stuck around once, and he still had some bruises that wouldn't go away.

"Of course you would," she shot back, not even batting an eye at the look he was giving her. "And don't give me that face; you know it hasn't worked on me for 5,000 years."

"Yes dear," Tenebrae muttered before deciding to change the subject, "How long do you think before Harry can begin training on the final spell?"

"Not long, he's almost got complete control of the Dragu Slave, I would say only two more days of training and he should have that complete. After that the final spell should be easy because I won't have to spend the time training him to channel the magic through him."

"That's good, he's been here for nearly two weeks, I'm afraid that according to what I've heard this war will come to a head within the next month," he told her.

"I was afraid of that," she commented, "That's why I wanted to bring him here so early, because I was hoping we would have more time. I guess it was not to be."

"Don't worry, Harry will be fine, he is a strong young man," he comforted her. Even though he had not been around Harry as much as his wife had, he shared her view that Harry was as good as a descendent to them. The only thing that was missing was the blood to make Harry their descendent.

_**(Break)**_

"Alright Harry, you've just about got it, just try the spell one last time then you need to get back. Although we'll let you have a quick nap to regain your strength before returning you," Lady Nyx told him as she watched Harry critically.

"Lord of the dreams that terrify…Sword of cold and darkness…Free yourself from the heavens bond…," Harry began chanting out loud before finishing the final lines in his mind. Nyx watched with pride as the spell went off without a hitch and she gave him a nod to release the spell, and watched him collapse on the ground from the exertion that the spell had caused on him. Tenebrae, who was standing close to Harry in case such an event happened, ran over to Harry and carried him to the nearest cot so he would be able to rest and regain his strength before he would need to travel back to Earth.

"Get some sleep Harry, we'll awake you in a few hours so you can go back," Nyx said as she brushed a few damp hairs out of Harry's eyes. All Harry was able to do was nod in response before he was out cold.

"Dear, did you and Civilia raise Atlantis from the sea yet," Tenebrae asked curiously.

"Yes, we did that shortly before Harry was brought here, and while he was sleeping I have been going back and repairing a few things to make it easier on him," Nyx informed her husband.

"So _that's_ why you haven't been to bed in nearly three weeks," he laughed.

"Yes," she replied sheepishly.

"What are we going to do about the battle coming up," Tenebrae asked her.

"What do you mean," Nyx asked with mock innocence.

"I know for a fact that you aren't just going to sit around while Harry is out there risking his life, you'll wanna be right out there with him, and to tell you the truth I do too," he responded.

"Do you think Deus will mind too terribly much," she asked. They both knew that when it came to meddling in mortal affairs the only way either of them could be punished is if Tenebrae's brother Deus and his wife, Athena, were the only two who could petition Destiny or Fate to pass judgment. Most likely Timeus would be out there with them so the odds of _him_ passing judgment were slim to none.

"I'll go talk to him right now and find out, perhaps I can persuade him to not do anything. Athena will most likely follow his lead, since she wouldn't be able to follow yours in this case, so as long as he's on our side we won't have to worry," he told her.

"Thank you dear," she told him before giving him a bone-crushing hug and a soul-searing kiss. Tenebrae returned the favor before popping away without much of a sound.

When he materialized he was in an exceedingly bright room that was colored in mostly whites and yellows and all the colors in-between, it was quite hard on the eyes for someone who spent most of their time around the darker colors. Looking around the meeting room he noticed that his brother wasn't in his normal seat so he calmly walked out of the room deciding to have a little of fun with his nieces and nephews.

"Deus, you old goat, where are you," Tenebrae began shouting at the top of his lungs the moment he left the meeting hall. "Get your old wrinkly butt out here!"

"Who do you think you are," Kaimel, the God of Life, yelled as he stomped towards Tenebrae. "How dare you treat the Lord of Light with such disrespect!"

"I'm just looking for my baby brother," Tenebrae replied with a smirk knowing the anal retentiveness of the God of Life. "Don't you recognize the Lord of Darkness when he's standing in front of you?"

"Y-you…That is no reason to disrespect your superior," Kaimel retorted angrily, completely forgetting that Light was _not_ superior to Dark in any shape or form since they were both needed for balance.

"And you will watch the way you speak to my brother," Deus yelled angrily as he entered the room. "You would do well to remember that balance must be maintained Kaimel, God of Life, for the next time I hear you utter such things as the superiority of Light over Dark I will have the God of Death fill in for you!"

"I believe Mors would like to hold that position, but not for more than five minutes," Tenebrae interjected, "Kaimel, God of Life, should you ever hold such blatant disrespect for myself again I will have no choice but to request that my brother make you the _permanent_ liaison to Earth!"

"Leave now," Deus told him before it actually got to that point. Deus knew Kaimel's feelings about Earth, and knew that he had been slacking in his duties on that planet only because he felt that they should obliterate the planet and be done with it. Deus wasn't sure that Kaimel would be able to keep his trap shut for much longer. Only once Kaimel had scurried out of the hallway that they were in did Deus turned his full attention to his brother who was looking quite exasperated at his nephew. "What brings you to the Overworld?"

"How much do you know about what's happening on Earth," Tenebrae asked.

"A good portion, I've had to keep an eye on that planet more these days since Timeus slipped that mortal back in time," Deus answered.

"His name is Harry," Tenebrae replied, "I've gotten to know him quite well," was his response the questioning look Deus sent. Tenebrae motioned for them to continue the discussion in the meeting room as it was secure and they wouldn't be overheard as he was sure that the vast majority of his children would be outraged at what was going to come in the ensuing conversation.

"What do you need Tenebrae," Deus asked, "I've never seen you skirt the issue…ever."

"In the next week there will be a battle taking place on Earth, Nyx and I want to take part in it to ensure that Harry survives, without his having to summon us, and we want to know what you will do should we do so," Tenebrae explained.

"Why would you do this?"

"Do you remember back when the last Phoenix war took place," he asked.

"Vaguely, that was some 6,000 years ago," Dues replied.

"Do you remember Nyx being summoned by a mortal at least," he pressed.

"Yes, she was having lunch with Athena at the time and neither were very happy about that," Deus answered.

"The one who summoned her was Harry, and we've kept a lookout for him over the years wondering where he would turn up next. We watched him as he spent time getting to know his parents not even 28 years ago without warning them about their deaths as he didn't want to disrupt the timelines. The more we watched the more we wanted to get to know him, and once he returned to his own time we got the chance. Nyx re-introduced herself once he had returned and spent a few nights getting to know Harry and his wife Eliz before I got to meet him. They truly are a remarkable pair, the more you get to know them the more you can't help but like them. It's to the point that the only reason Harry isn't officially listed as a descendant of ours is he isn't _actually_ a descendant, but we love him as if he were. He is family to us, and we want to protect him. Besides that, he is the next Lord Phoenix," Tenebrae finished up.

"Wow, that is a first, I can honestly say I never thought in a million years I would ever hear you say anything like that," Deus replied dumbfounded, "You could always have circumvented me by making him an official descendant, why didn't you?"

"Honestly? We wanted him to have a chance to live his own life for a while before hitting him up to become a descendant. You and I both know that the ritual to make a mortal into a direct descendant has been unsuccessful the few times it has been tried."

"But there were problems with those, they weren't sanctioned by the Four, they were used with weak mortals, and even in one case the subject was unwilling. If he is willing and both Athena and I like him I see no reason why it shouldn't work. Both Destiny _and_ Fate agreed that it would work under the right circumstances, and you know how hard it is to get both of them to tell us anything, let alone both tell us the same thing."

"Regardless to whether or not he could survive the ascension, I still need to know what your position is going to be if we go into battle with him," Tenebrae pressed.

"I will hold judgment on it pending I am able to meet him and his wife after the battle. I am sure that Athena would agree with me on that position," Deus replied.

"I'm sure you'll love him," Tenebrae grinned, "Nyx was thinking about planning a wedding for them as they basically eloped as soon as they got back to make things easier. We want them to have a truly magical wedding so we're looking into maybe holding the wedding in Atlantis if we can repair the castle or maybe in the Underworld or Overworld." Tenebrae reminded himself to bring up the idea of the wedding in Atlantis to Nyx as soon as he returned; they had tossed around a few different locations but hadn't quite decided yet. None of them seemed quite right. "We're even willing to decorate one of our rooms to look like one of the rooms up here for the purpose of it."

"You two must be serious then," Deus laughed, "I know how much you two hate being surrounded by the bright colors so much, and to tell you the truth they do get kind of annoying, but I have learned to live with them."

"Thank you Deus," Tenebrae said in response to the chance they were getting, "We'll bring him by as soon as we can after the battle."

"Thank you Tenebrae," Deus replied before watching his brother vanish. Not more than a minute later _both_ Fate and Destiny appeared in the room, and seeing as how neither of them had been seen by anyone other than Timeus in millions of years Deus was reasonably shocked.

"Should the mortal Phoenix be wed by an Immortal…" began Fate.

"In the Hall of Light in the realm of Heaven…" continued Destiny.

"Neither the Phoenix nor his bride…"

"Would retain their mortality…"

"They would become the Gods of Balance…"

"To mediate between the Light and Dark…"

"Ensuring that the balance is never lost due to the Gods," finished Fate. Deus fainted once they finished at being told something straight out once again by both of them, and this time not even in a letter! He was the only being, mortal or immortal, to see Fate and Destiny in over three million years!

"Think we shocked him," Destiny asked with a smirk.

"You would think one of our children would be made of sterner stuff," Fate sniffed.

"Well, you haven't been seen since the creation, and I haven't been seen in my normal form since then either. Although I have contacted them via letters occasionally," Destiny pointed out.

"Oh alright, I see your point," Fate grumbled before disappearing.

A/N: Well, it's about time I finished that chapter! It took me two weeks to write this thing! That's quite pathetic, lol. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review responses:

Hermoine21: About the Elves, they won't be there. The Elvish most likely won't ever be important, it was just another sign that Harry was a descendant, but who knows what I might do with it in the future? Thanks for the idea about the wedding though! As for the Atlantis part, I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything. I would really enjoy making some long chapters on that, but I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I really enjoy stories about Atlantis as well.

Ocanus: Sorry it took so long, I'm just way too lazy!

Gaul1: It's possible he could meet many more, but right now it's only for sure that he'll meet two more Gods. Glad you're enjoying it.

MoneyMachineTy72: Thanks for the suggestions, but the war itself is actually going to go _very_ quickly. Mostly likely two chapters left before the war is done then it's on to the rebuilding of Atlantis and all that good stuff. I appreciate you trying to help though!

Inimene: I'm glad that you're enjoying things so far with this story, and I'm glad that you liked the other story I wrote. Hope you continue to enjoy this one!

Lanetha Mercion: Wow, have to say I actually blushed when I read that review for even the second time! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much, and hopefully the writer's block issue is settled now. I just have to get past the lazy issue now, lol, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem, I believe I have my motivation back. Thank you for such great compliments.

Bellashade: You guessed it, you get a cookie! Can you guess the other one? I gave the first three lines to it in this chapter and it's also from The Slayers. If you can guess the other spell I'll let you pick a prize, any prize, lol. Pretty much I'll let you ask any one question about what's going to happen in the plot, or you can tell me what you want to see happen and as long as I can fit it in (or write it well enough) I will put it in. Good luck!

Shadowmonk: Thank you very much.

FluffyPinkSlippers: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long.

Athenakitty: Not too many, not long at all, he already has.

Ashibabi: I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you update yours soon. Sorry I took so long updating myself!

Xyverz: Thanks for being honest, lol, I hope this chapter is a bit better. I don't feel this chapter was forced at all. I hope you've gotten past your writers block too!

TuxedoMac: Still got stuck, lol, oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Jbfritz: Thank you, sorry it took so long!

Night-Owl123: I did even worse this time! At least it's a little longer though, sorry, please don't abuse me too badly! I'll try to do better, lol! I really will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything.

Kaaera: You guessed it, you get a cookie! Can you guess the other one? I gave the first three lines to it in this chapter and it's also from The Slayers. If you can guess the other spell I'll let you pick a prize, any prize, lol. Pretty much I'll let you ask any one question about what's going to happen in the plot, or you can tell me what you want to see happen and as long as I can fit it in (or write it well enough) I will put it in. Good luck! I'm glad someone can sympathize with me on it taking so long, still irks me that I took so long to get it out though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Bobboky: Is that good or bad?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

**Disclaimer 2:** Anything you don't recognize is mine, but technically doesn't belong to me because I don't have a copyright on any of it so if you use it it's technically not plagiarism. Use whatever you want of my stuff, it's a compliment to me if you think it's good enough to use. Though if you do use it let me know so I can read your story as well.

A/N: I need to apologize for taking so long again, but I'm really getting bored with writing this story. I know many of you are enjoying the story and for that I'm glad, but for me it's become a tedious chore to even produce a new chapter. I'm sorry about that, but there's not much I can do about that. The joy I felt in the beginning with this story has long since abated. As such, the remainder of this story shall pass fairly quickly in terms of the number of chapters, but it might take me a while to actually get them written and up. Sorry ya'll.

Chapter 8: Of Revelations And Battle

"_Thank you Deus," Tenebrae said in response to the chance they were getting, "We'll bring him by as soon as we can after the battle."_

"_Thank you Tenebrae," Deus replied before watching his brother vanish. _

_**(Break)**_

"When will he awaken," Tenebrae asked Nyx when he returned from the Overworld. He was mentally thanking Fate and Destiny for allowing him control over the Underworld as he did every time he returned due to the blaring brightness that encompasses every single nook and cranny of the Overworld.

"I should think he'll be asleep for a few more hours, why do you ask," Nyx replied while looking at him quite suspiciously.

"Remember how we were talking about holding a wedding for Harry and Eliz," he waited for her nod before proceeding, "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could hold the wedding there or maybe here or in the Overworld. It really depends on what Dues and Athena think of him."

"Speaking of which, how did your talk with your brother go," Nyx asked as it seemed like he was avoiding the topic.

"Oh, the talk went quite well. He said that he would reserve judgment on our behavior until he and Athena got the chance to meet Harry and Eliz. Of course, that was only _after_ I explained why we wanted to help so badly," Tenebrae explained.

"Well, that's better than nothing I suppose," she muttered before covering her eyes due to a bright flash that appeared right next to Tenebrae.

"Deus? I just left there, what's going on," Tenebrae asked puzzled.

"I don't think you need to worry about my permission to help out in the upcoming conflict," Deus muttered, still somewhat in shock.

"What do you mean brother?"

"Sit Deus," Nyx told him while guiding him into a comfortable chair.

"Right after you left I had two visitors, Fate and Destiny," he paused to let Tenebrae and Nyx close their mouths, "That's what I thought."

"What did they have to say," Nyx gasped.

"Something quite unbelievable, I assure you, but I'm stalling. They told me that should the wedding that you two are planning for Harry and his wife take place in the Overworld and be presided over by one of the Gods then _both_ Harry and his wife will become Gods themselves," Dues told them.

"Hold up a minute," Tenebrae interrupted, "What do you mean they will become Gods? There is no known way to make a mortal person a god! Even the ascension just makes them a descendant, not a God, they still have their mortality!"

"I know, that's why I found it so hard to believe, but that's what they said. They would neither fall under Light or Dark, they would in effect…I believe they called it the 'Gods of Balance'."

"What does that mean," Nyx asked in barely a whisper hardly able to comprehend what she was hearing.

"From what I understood, it means that they would prevent the Gods from throwing things out of balance. They would be of a rank like we are. Let's see, how did they say it, oh yes, 'To mediate between the Light and Dark…Ensuring the balance is never lost due to the Gods.' Like I said, quite unbelievable."

"You've got that right," a voice moaned from the cot not too far away.

"Harry," Nyx nearly screeched, "How long have you been listening."

"I'd assume from the beginning since the bright flash kinda woke me up," Harry chuckled darkly.

"What are your thoughts on this young man," Dues asked while eyeing Harry with a look of comprehension. The moment Deus had looked upon Harry, the knowledge of his entire life, up to this point, flashed through his mind, since he is pretty much omnipotent. He just tends to forget things sometimes.

"Well, I think I need to worry about living through the upcoming battle before I worry about whether I get to play mediator to the Gods. I may have the weapons to do it, but that doesn't ensure victory," Harry replied. Deus gave him an approving smile. "Besides, should I live through the conflict I already have to rebuild Atlantis before I can even think about that. Once Atlantis is a booming civilization again then and only then would Eliz and I be able to seriously think about it happening."

"You two made a good choice," Deus muttered only loud enough for the other two Gods to hear. The two smiled at him for his tentative approval when Harry gasped loudly clutching his scar.

"He's attacking Hogwarts, send me there," Harry moaned while clutching his forehead. Nyx nodded sadly and sent him to the Great Hall while she and Tenebrae followed after giving Deus a nod telling him they'd see him later. When Harry arrived, the first thing he noticed was that all the students were in the Great Hall and were up against the back wall by the staff table. Looking around it was easy to see why, Voldemort himself was standing at the doors of the Great Hall.

"Voldemort," Harry spat.

"And who might you be," came the hissing reply.

"Harry Potter," Harry responded with all the confidence he could muster, "Why don't we finish this Voldy, just you and me, outside?"

"You insolent whelp! Do you think you can stand up to the greatest wizard who ever lived," Voldemort screeched.

"You don't look like much, but then again…I guess I can spare 5 minutes to mop the floor with you," Harry replied with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Outside…30 minutes…Your forces against mine," was all the reply Voldemort could come up with due to his rage.

"I'll be there Moldy," Harry shot back as Voldemort swept from the school to gather his troops.

"Harry, what do you think you are doing," Eliz yelled as she came up beside him, before nearly suffocating him in a hug.

"I'm putting an end to this war once and for all. There's a lot we need to talk about should I make it through this, but I need to ask you, keep everyone inside when the time comes. The spells I'm going to be using could create casualties on our side as well as theirs and I don't want that."

"If you think you are going out there without me then you are insane! There is no way in Hell I am letting you go out there alone," she screeched.

"Do not worry Eliz," Nyx said, coming to Harry's rescue, "He will not be alone. His spells cannot harm Tenebrae and myself so we will be going with him."

"Nyx! When did you get here," Eliz said as she enveloped the elder woman in a hug.

"We arrived a moment after Harry, and we got to see him thoroughly piss off Voldemort, but Harry is right, there are a lot of things that need to be discussed once this battle is finished. We will do our best to ensure Harry lives through this battle."

"Thank you," Eliz said before hugging Tenebrae as well, catching the man by surprise as she did so, "I don't know how we could ever repay you."

"You don't need to repay us for anything child, but we will talk about all of that later," he told her gently as he hugged her back.

"We should go outside and wait, is there anyway you two could shield the school from the Dragu Slave so it doesn't get obliterated," Harry asked to which Eliz's eyebrow's disappeared into her bangs.

"What do you mean it could obliterate the school," she asked dangerously.

"Well…uh…see…"

"Don't worry Eliz, we'll shield everything except for Voldemort's forces from the blast so that nothing gets damaged," Nyx placated her, much to Harry's relief. Harry gave Eliz a scorching kiss and a bear hug leaving her quite weak in the knees before he and the two Gods walked themselves outside for what would hopefully be the final battle.

_**(Break)**_

"ARE YOU READY VOLDY," Harry yelled across the field to were the scourge of the Wizarding world was standing with an army of no less than 800 zombies and 100 Death Eaters.

"Do you really think you can win with only two other fighters," Voldemort mocked.

"Oh, they aren't fighting," Harry responded with a grin, "They're only here to make sure I don't damage the school, forest, or town!"

"You are over-confident if you believe you can beat these odds alone Potter," Voldemort yelled. Instead of replying Harry began his chant knowing that Nyx and Tenebrae had shielded everything the moment he stepped outside of the school.

"Darkness beyond twilight…Crimson beyond blood that flows…Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows…I pledge myself to conquer…All the foes who stand…Before the mighty gift bestowed…In my unworthy hand…**DRAGU SLAVE!**"

_**(Break)**_

"Do you believe that Harry will be able to immerge victorious with the odds that he is facing," Albus questioned Eliz fearfully.

"He wouldn't have gone out there with only Lady Nyx and Lord Tenebrae if he wasn't absolutely positive he could win. He would head out there knowing that he'd win at the cost of his life, but he wouldn't go out there with any doubt in his mind that he could lose," Eliz reassured Albus.

"Somehow that doesn't put my mind at ease," Albus replied with a hint of sarcasm which shocked the teachers surrounding him and Eliz.

_**(Break)**_

Harry threw his hands forward as he finished chanting the spell letting loose the full power of one of the most destructive spells ever created. The red beam shot forward straight at Voldemort who cast the strongest shield he could think of. Once the Dragu Slave touched the shield it detonated, incinerating the zombies and the Death Eaters that had been surrounding Voldemort within an instant. The shields that Nyx and Tenebrae had created forced the blast of the spell to double back on itself effectively creating one huge column of destructive power that wasn't able to be absorbed or channeled by newer wizard magics. When the blast cleared Voldemort could still be seen, but he was hurting quite badly. When he noticed that _all_ of his troops were disposed of he began getting quite frightened, which was a new experience for him.

"Where did you learn that spell," he screeched.

"I'd like to introduce you to my mentors," Harry began, knowing it would piss Voldemort off even more, "Lord Tenebrae, the Lord of the Dark Gods, and his wife, Lady Nyx, Goddess of the Night."

"You are the icon of the Light side, how can you be tutored by Dark Gods," Voldemort yelled before going off in a rant about the way things worked and basically throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old would.

"I suppose I should finish this now, if this doesn't work I'll need you two to get me out of here because I'll pass out from the amount of power I'm using," Harry told them quietly before he began his chant. "Lord of the dreams that terrify…Sword of cold and darkness…Free yourself from the heaven's bond…become one with my power…"

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort cast hoping to stop whatever his opponent seemed to be doing. He didn't trust that he would survive if he let Potter finish the spell he was incanting. Unfortunately for him Tenebrae and Nyx stepped in front of Harry and deflected the curse to give Harry more time.

"One with my body…And let us walk the path of destruction together…Power that can smash even the souls of the God's…**RAGNA BLADE**," when Harry finished he was holding the sword of Darkness in his hands. The sword itself was made of pure black energy with golden lightning playing over it occasionally, and it wasn't only as long as Hagrid is tall but the blade was as tall as Harry was broad. Fortunately since it was made out of pure energy it didn't have the weight that a real sword that size would carry. Voldemort took one look at the blade and burst out laughing since he didn't believe that any weapon could really kill him, of course, the stress of the situation has made him even more off kilter than normal. Harry just shook his head and began to advance slowly making sure not to pierce Nyx or Tenebrae with the blade because the chaos words were quite correct when they said that the sword could kill a god. When Harry reached striking distance of Voldemort he decided to make one last statement to this _creature_, "I hope you enjoy the depths of Hell because Lord Tenebrae is sending you to an area that you can never escape and you will be so tortured he will never want to check on you." With that Harry swung taking Voldemort's head from his body and severing his attachment to the astral plane as well. Before the head even hit the ground the sword had disappeared and Harry himself was falling to the ground.

A/N: I'm no longer going to respond to all reviews, if you ask a sensible question that I feel needs to be answered, then yes, I will, but otherwise I'll just thank everyone at the end of chapters. It takes too much time to write that out at the end of each and every chapter, sorry everyone.

Thank you: Curalium Lacrimo, knuckz, Silver-Enchantress-Elf, SlytherinHeadGirl, gaul1, bellashade, Xyverz, Spike1368, Caddy94, $&, Harry's Girl Forever, ThrainTalonwater, nanny, Kaaera(you almost got it, lol), alk, Susannah, Wytil, volo, FluffyPinkSlippers, jbfritz, phoenixfeather6988, Night-Owl123, cantfindagoodname, Bobboky, TuxedoMac, athenakitty, Joejoe103, and ashibabi!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and I hope I can get a chapter out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

**Disclaimer 2:** Anything you don't recognize is mine, but technically doesn't belong to me because I don't have a copyright on any of it so if you use it it's technically not plagiarism. Use whatever you want of my stuff, it's a compliment to me if you think it's good enough to use. Though if you do use it let me know so I can read your story as well.

Chapter 9: Of Disbelief and Compromises

"Eliz dear, can we talk to you for a minute," Nyx asked after Harry was resting peacefully in the Hospital wing. He had been magically exhausted and was expected to wake up in a day at the latest.

"Sure Nyx, what do you need," Eliz asked wiping some tears from her cheeks as she followed Nyx and Tenebrae from the Hospital wing. Deus had returned to the Overworld the moment the battle had finished to take care of any problems his children might cause over Nyx and Tenebrae helping.

"Why don't we go to your apartment in the castle, this is something you might want to sit down to hear," Tenebrae suggested softly. Eliz just nodded, somewhat confused, before leading the two Gods of Darkness towards her and Harry's quarters. Once they were all seated comfortably in the living area of the apartment she looked at them expectantly.

"Now Eliz, this might sound a little unbelievable, but we need you to hear us out," Nyx began gently.

"What, what is it, is something wrong," Eliz asked sounding somewhat panicked. With all the time she had spent with Harry she had definitely become more feminine instead of hardcore warrior.

"Well, it isn't _bad_ per say, but it is kind of incredible," Tenebrae said in an effort to both calm her down and stall.

"You see Eliz, Fate and Destiny, well, they've been meddling again," Nyx commented somewhat exasperated in her mothers-in-law.

"Can't they just leave us alone," Eliz groaned.

"Respect your elders young lady," a voice Eliz didn't recognize said from the doorway. All three occupants of the room swiveled to look to see who it was. Eliz looked on in confusion while Tenebrae and Nyx looked about ready to wet themselves.

"Who are you," Eliz asked with confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm Fate, and this is my sister Destiny," she replied pointing to the woman with a mischievous grin next to her.

"Mum, what are you doing here," Tenebrae asked somewhat nervous.

"We figured that as long as our decisions were being brought up in the current discussion we might as well be here to tell you why," Destiny replied.

"You're actually going to give a _straight_ answer," Nyx asked shocked.

"Watch your tongue young lady," Fate reprimanded.

"Yes'm," Nyx replied.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on," Eliz asked still in a shocked state from learning that _the_ Fate and Destiny were in her apartment.

"Bottom line is this, Harry himself is a part of three prophecies, you apart of the third, and one of which has already come to pass with the death of the megalomaniac," Destiny responded.

"Why are we subject to so many prophecies," Eliz asked leaving her shocked state and quickly angering.

"Two of them only had to due with bloodlines, Harry is of the Royal Atlantian line, and being the Phoenix Lord he is charged with returning the world to a state of peace. It is how it has always been since the first Phoenix Lord swore on his blood and magic that his line would do whatever they could to preserve the Light," Fate explained.

"That takes care of the first one, what is the second one," Eliz asked.

"The second one is tied to the first one, it is the prophecy that you know of, and it speaks of Harry rebuilding Atlantis should he triumph over the dark. Which he has done so now he needs to rebuild the Golden Kingdom, which is another name for Atlantis," Destiny told her.

"Alright, I understand that, now why the third one," she asked, a little less angry, but not much.

"That is actually your fault," Fate replied succinctly, "If you hadn't come with him forward in time it never would have come about."

"If you just expected me to abandon the one I love…" Eliz began before she was interrupted by Nyx's hand covering her mouth.

"No, we didn't expect you to, and we don't blame you, we are just saying that it never would have come about had you stayed in your original time," Destiny told her gently, trying in vain to calm her down.

"It has nothing to do with war if it makes you feel any better," Fate put in.

"What does it have to do with," Eliz ground out once Nyx's hand was removed from her mouth.

"Should you and Harry have a wedding in the Overworld, presided over by an immortal, both of you would become Gods," Fate told her bluntly. She enjoyed the return to shock that Eliz had.

"Was that really necessary Mother," Tenebrae asked while looking at Eliz worriedly.

"Well, she's no longer angry," Fate pointed out.

"We wanted to ease her into it," Nyx told her.

"Why," Destiny asked confused.

"Because she and Harry are becoming like our own children, hell, we were even considering putting them through the ascension at some point in the future," Nyx told them peeved. Both Fate and Destiny looked at both of them with shock written in their faces, and for them to be shocked was something _no one_ had seen.

"I have to admit, you both have excellent taste," Destiny quipped.

"They both would survive the ascension, they would have been the first," Fate agreed, "But now they have the option of becoming full Gods themselves."

"Just out of curiosity," Eliz asked, once again in control of her faculties, "What would we be the Gods of?"

"Balance," Destiny said simply.

"Balance," Eliz asked somewhat confused.

"You would have the position of ensuring that the Balance of Light and Dark weren't thrown out of balance because of the Gods of Light and Dark," Fate explained.

"So, if what Nyx tells me is true, we would have to be mediators to the petty squabbling of the Light and Dark Gods," Eliz asked with a look of annoyance. She _really_ didn't like the sound of that position.

"Yes, but thankfully it doesn't happen that often, and if you educated both sides on the need of balance then your job might go easier. I know Dues' children are a little, how shall I put this, pompous," Destiny told her.

"Does that prophecy have a deadline or anything," Eliz asked, "Since Harry has to re-establish Atlantis, and we have to re-establish the royal line so it would be at least 20 years before we would be able to take the job."

"Actually, you would only have to give birth to your child as a mortal, and your palace would be on Earth anyway as you are Neutral Gods you wouldn't live in the Overworld or the Underworld but you could freely go to either of the two," Destiny answered.

"I'll have to talk to Harry about this," Eliz told them, "And I'd like to apologize for losing my temper with both of you. I just thought that we'd finally be able to settle down and rebuild my old home."

"Think nothing of it," Destiny told her before Fate could say anything.

"We must be going," Fate remarked.

"Could you do me a favor Mum," Tenebrae asked somewhat nervously.

"What is it," Fate asked looking at Tenebrae with a look of suspicion.

"Could you go to the Hospital wing and speed along Harry's recovery? I know he only needs to regain his energy levels, but with his levels it would take a while to fully recover them," Tenebrae asked nervously.

"It shall be done," Fate promised before she and Destiny disappeared in a flash.

A/N: Wow, this has to be the shortest chapter I've written in a while, sorry about that. I needed to get it written out so I could get some things planned out for myself since I tend to plan out the story as I write it. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long in coming and will be longer.

Rhysel Ash: I don't have one on hand, but if you look up the slayers or ragna blade in a search engine I'm sure you could find a picture of it since that is where I took the spell from. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to:

Raven-warrior5, Lady Urquentha, knuckz, shadowmonk, King Dimension, foxychibi, WJENKSREADER, gaul1, muggle, Bobboky, Thanos Farek Seid, TuxedoMac, phoenixfeather6988, Shadowed Rains, cantfindagoodname, reviewer, athenakitty, jbfritz, ThrainTalonwater, Kaaera, and Spike1368!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

**Disclaimer 2:** Anything you don't recognize is mine, but technically doesn't belong to me because I don't have a copyright on any of it so if you use it it's technically not plagiarism. Use whatever you want of my stuff, it's a compliment to me if you think it's good enough to use. Though if you do use it let me know so I can read your story as well.

A/N: This story is going to be finished up within two chapters, including this one. There's really not that much more for me to tie up as far as the story goes and I'm running out of ideas as to what to do. As far as the story goes the only things that _need_ to happen are for Atlantis to be re-established and Harry and Eliz to become Gods should they choose to do so, so depending on how things turn out there might just be an epilogue chapter after this one. After that I'll be working on my new story 'Nothing Is Impossible', and hopefully I won't run into the same problems with that one that I am with this one.

Chapter 10: A Discussion and A Surprise

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of that truck that ran me over," Harry moaned as he came to, causing laughter from those that knew what a truck was while the rest just looked at him in utter confusion.

"How do you feel Harry," Eliz asked tenderly.

"Other than sore and tired," he asked like she was asking an unnecessary question, "I feel fine."

"Well that's good news, I imagine there are quite a few people who want to shake your hand, although there are a few who want to put them in manacles also," Albus stated.

"Why do they want to arrest me," Harry asked dumbfounded raising his head from his pillow.

"I believe they called it 'excessive use of force' or some other tosh. They claimed that you should have been able to take out an army of Dark Creatures and Death Eaters without killing them _and then_ kill Voldemort," Albus explained.

"I'd like to see _them_ try that," Harry muttered, "Oh well, it won't matter much because they don't have the authority to arrest me," Harry replied quietly.

"What do you mean Harry," Josh asked. He had been in Hogwarts since Harry had been admitted to the Hospital wing a few hours prior to wait for his friend to wake up, although he still didn't understand much of what was going on.

"What he means is that Harry is no longer a citizen of the United Kingdom," Eliz supplied giving a meaningful look towards Nyx and Tenebrae who nodded before quickly departing with a flash of light.

"Of course you're a citizen of Britain Harry, what is this nonsense," Hermione asked.

"According to the old Law books that _still_ haven't been changed in the last few millennia, they state 'should the rightful heir of Atlantis come forth to claim his or her heritage, his or her rule shall be re-establish given that the island of Atlantis has been restored.' It was kind of a dumb law to pass in the first place given that the island sank, but it's going to come in quite handy," Eliz said with a grin.

"I still don't unders…OH!"

"That's right Hermione," Harry began, "I am the rightful heir of Atlantis."

"But what about the island itself? Isn't it still at the bottom of the ocean," Josh asked catching on. Harry and Eliz just shared a quick look before smiling.

"Why don't all of you get out and let me get changed and we'll continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable," Harry asked. They all nodded and left except for Eliz whom just gave him a conspiratorial wink while Harry waved his hand to change into a different set of robes and clean up. "Eliz dear, there's something we need to talk about."

"I know Harry, I have something I need to tell you also, why don't you go first though," she suggested.

"Alright, I guess, when I had finished up my training in the Underworld, but before they brought me back, I heard of another prophecy that was made about us…" Harry started to explain before Eliz cut him off.

"I know all about it," she told him, "Tenebrae and Nyx were about to tell me about it gently when Fate and Destiny decided to be blunt about it."

"You actually MET them," Harry asked bewildered. From what he'd heard from Nyx and Tenebrae, those two hadn't been seen in millions of years, it wasn't like them to just show up.

"Yes I did, and they explained the final prophecy to me and what it would mean to us," Eliz told him.

"Did they do a better job than Deus, Nyx, and Tenebrae," Harry asked with a hopeful look.

"From the look you're giving me they probably did. All it means for us is after we have our first child, if he have a wedding in the Overworld; we will become Gods of Balance which means we are the go between for the petty squabbling for the Light and Dark Gods. We also get to continue living on Earth, but we can visit the other realms whenever we want," Eliz explained.

"That's so much easier to understand than what I was told," Harry muttered, "Well, what do you think of this turn of events?"

"To be honest? I don't know, I mean, I would be nice to be a Goddess, but we'd also have to watch our family die for the rest of time, and our friends. We would have to bury our children, grandchildren, and so on," she said looking down.

"You do know that we don't have to do this," Harry said lifting her chin, "It only said 'should they be married in the Realms of Heaven', it didn't say that we had to. We could have a wedding in Atlantis or in the Underworld and avoid it if we wanted to."

"I know, but I would feel like we would be letting down Tenebrae and Nyx if we were to do that," Eliz said softly.

"Why do you feel that way," Harry asked confused.

"From what I heard they wanted us to go through something called the Ascension, and just from what it sounds like it would make us Gods, only it would make us their descendants instead of the Gods of Balance," she whispered.

"I don't think we would be disappointing them by not doing that hun, from what I understand they look at us like we're one of their own children, and they understand that it's our own lives. I think they'd support us in whatever decision that we made," Harry comforted her. He didn't quite know where that knowledge came from, but he had a pretty shrewd idea when he saw a shadow that resembled Timeus by the door, and the only reason he could see the person at all was the glow of his hands as if he was casting a spell.

"We should get going," Eliz told him, suddenly releasing herself from his grasp, "They'll wonder what's taking us so long."

"You're right," he replied, "Let's go, and as soon as Tenebrae and Nyx give the word we'll be able to unveil what they've been working on. I was a little deceptive to them before we left. I didn't actually sleep before coming here, they thought I did though. Nyx and Civilia have been working on Atlantis to restore it since we returned to this time."

"Really? That's wonderful," Eliz said happily, "Won't everyone be shocked?"

"That they will be, that they will be," Harry agreed, "There's something that I've been wondering, but haven't gotten the chance to ask since I've gotten back, how have you been while I was gone?"

"I've been sick, but other than that just worn out from worrying about you so much," she replied.

"What do you mean sick," He asked concerned.

"Oh I just throw up a few times in the morning," she said offhandedly, and before she knew it they had reversed their progress and were heading back to the Hospital wing.

"I'm _fine_ Harry," she persisted.

"And I'm the illegitimate child of Snape and Nyx," Harry muttered which caused Eliz to laugh, "Madame Pompfrey," he yelled once they were back in the starch white wing.

"Yes, yes, what is it Mr. Potter," she asked as she came out of her office. She had been quite put out that she hadn't been able to kick everyone out of _her_ Hospital wing.

"Can you do a diagnostic test on Eliz? She says she isn't feeling well," Harry asked. Poppy nodded before pointing Eliz to the same bed that Harry had been laying in only moments before. After muttering some words that neither Harry or Eliz could hear they saw her wand tip glow white as it passed over her until it came to her stomach then it changed to a light purple color.

"What does that mean," Eliz asked slightly fearful.

"Congratulations," Poppy said as she cancelled the spell, "You're pregnant!"

"P-Pregnant! Oh Harry," Eliz screamed as she enveloped him in a strong hug.

"I would say you're one month along," Poppy told her(I'm not sure when morning sickness starts, so sorry if I got that wrong, please don't kill me! Lol).

"_LEOS,"_ Harry screeched out in phoenixus causing said bird to appear in a burst of flames next to him.

"_What can I do to aid you Phoenix Lord,"_ Leos, or rather Fawkes, asked.

"_Can you deliver a letter for me? I would have an owl do it, but it needs to go to Atlantis which has been newly risen," _Harry explained.

"_Of course,"_ Leos responded. Harry quickly wrote out a note telling Tenebrae and Nyx the happy news before attaching it to Leos' leg.

"_This is going to Lord Tenebrae or Lady Nyx, they should both be on the Isle of Atlantis right now working on the construction, please deliver it at once. You may feel a dark presence from either of them, but that is because they are Gods in the Underworld, please trust them,"_ Harry told him.

"_As you say Phoenix Lord,"_ came the reply before he disappeared in a flash of flames once again to deliver the message. Once he was gone Eliz and Harry tore through the hallways towards the Headmasters office where they knew everyone would be waiting for them. They wanted to deliver the happy news as soon as possible, and they knew that this would distract them from thoughts about Atlantis long enough for the renovations to be completed. Well, at least the castle and the wards, the rest of it would take patience and hard work, as well as work from those who wished to immigrate to Atlantis upon its return.

A/N: Well, looks like there'll be one more chapter before I get to the Epilogue. I didn't want to rush everything even though the chapter is quite short. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!

A Very Big Thanks To:

Gaul1, shadowmonk, phoenixfeather6988, ThrainTalonwater, Night-Owl123, Kaaera, jbfritz, athenakitty, and TuxedoMac!


	11. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I only wish I owned this! Anything you may recognize belongs to JK Rowling, and I ain't makin' a dime off of this. Wish I was though, and then maybe I could move out of this spacious cardboard box, lol!

**Disclaimer 2:** Anything you don't recognize is mine, but technically doesn't belong to me because I don't have a copyright on any of it so if you use it it's technically not plagiarism. Use whatever you want of my stuff, it's a compliment to me if you think it's good enough to use. Though if you do use it let me know so I can read your story as well.

A/N: Alright, this is it, the story is finally complete! Sorry it took so long for so little ya'll. Had quite a run of bad luck with my health this last month and I just couldn't think of anything to write. Hope ya'll like the end.

Epilogue

_Six Months Later_

"I proudly present the King and Queen of Atlantis," Albus yelled out, "Harry and Eliz Potter!" The assembled crowd screamed with excitement as the aforementioned royals made their way onto the dais. Both Harry and Eliz blushed beet read at the roar from the crowd as neither had quite developed the ability to handle high praise. After a few more minutes the applause died and Harry cast a sonorous charm on himself and Eliz since he knew that if he didn't say _something_ they'd probably be lynched the minute they walked off stage.

"Thank you all for being here today," Harry began, only to be interrupted by more applause. Once they had settled once again he thought it safe to begin again. "Eliz and I have never been happier than we are right now. Between the coming birth of our first child and the unveiling of Atlantis this is one of the happiest days of our lives. We both grew to love this castle when we lived here, and to Eliz it was her home. We are happy that all of you could be here with us to celebrate today, because it wouldn't be the same without our friends," Harry paused to look over the Order members that he and Eliz had become close to, "And those we consider family," here Harry looked at Sirius, Albus, Hermione, Josh, and Mark.

"We have both strived hard over the last two years so that when we got here we would be able to put a stop to the Darkness that had overtaken the land," Eliz picked up, "We both knew, deep in our hearts, that even though there wasn't a choice for Harry in whether or not to fight, we would do our best to make sure he won so that each of you would no longer have to worry about your loved ones. What we hope to accomplish with the re-establishment of Atlantis is the coming of a second Golden Age. There is no way we can be sure that it will happen, but we will both strive hard to make it be so." When she finished there were a lot of bright smiles in the crowd and quite a few that were hollering their support.

"The first step in the direction that we need to make," Harry stepped in, "Is the re-populating of Atlantis. Any and all direct descendants from the original Atlantis will be welcome with open arms and will be allowed to rightfully claim the homes and land that their family once owned. After that we will welcome more people in so we can finally make the correct strives towards the bridging of all gaps. Only with tolerance, respect, and love can we prevent the Darkness from rising. This has always been the motto of Atlantis and will continue to be so. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes Atlantis has returned!"

_**(Break)**_

_April 13, 2004_

**Golden Age or Golden Scam**

_By: Thomas Moore, special correspondent for the Daily Prophet_

Today with the unveiling of Atlantis and the return of the heir of the throne we are on the verge of the next Golden Age, or are we? My sources inside the Ministry, who wish to remain nameless, have informed me that prior to the unveiling of the island Harry Potter was to be charged with 'excessive use of force' when he eradicated the Dark Lord and his henchmen. From what was gathered Mr. Potter didn't even allow them the chance to fight back before blasting them into oblivion, and then following up killing the Dark Lord.

Are we truly looking at the next Golden Age? Or are we looking at the coming of the next Darkness? Due to ancient laws Mr. Potter can no longer be charged with his crimes as he is no longer a British citizen, but does that allow him too much freedom? And do we even have proof that he is the rightful heir to the Atlantian throne? I ask you to judge.

_**(Break)**_

_You are cordially invited to the celebration of_

_James Leos and Lillian Seliv Potter's_

_Second Birthday Party on June 25th, 2006._

_The celebration will be small, including friends and family only._

_Please R.S.V.P. to Harry or Eliz by May 31st, 2006._

_**(Break)**_

_October 10, 2007_

**Sanctuary for the Oppressed**

_By: Parvati Patil, staff writer for the Daily Prophet_

In a stunning announcement today by the Lord and Lady Potter they announced that any and all species that were being oppressed by our own Ministry of Magic would be allowed immigration to Atlantis should they so choose, and there would be jobs for them. Whether the positions be in the castle itself or with some of the local businesses there was enough work to go around, and if they ran out Lord Potter declared he would create more positions so no person or being would be left homeless and without money. When asked what prompted this Lord Potter had this comment:

"_Every person, being, or creature deserves the chance to live a life without persecution. A lot of them aren't so different from everyone else and I find it appalling that the Ministry of Magic still hasn't relinquished the laws that govern them as lesser beings. No matter race, condition, or species the people of Atlantis will not persecute those who choose to immigrate."_

When asked how long their borders would be open Lady Potter replied:

"_We will keep our borders open as long as the Ministry of Magic decides to keep others downtrodden. Their prejudices are what has caused many of the past wars and we are working to stop this from coming about again. We have also unveiled an orphanage for war orphans that will be run by our good friend Hermione Reilly in hopes that no child that is left without a home or proper care will go without love or the other necessities."_

I certainly hope that both of their new ventures go well, and that we see more of this kind of thinking from the Lord and Lady of Atlantis.

_**(Break)**_

_September 23rd, 2023_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Tenebrae declared with a few unshed tears in his eyes. It had taken quite a few years, but Harry and Eliz had decided to go through with the wedding in the Overworld, and they had their child's blessings to go through with it. As he watched Harry and Eliz kiss he felt the power infuse into their magical cores making them Gods and knew he couldn't have been more proud even if they had chosen to not go ahead with the ascension. They had chosen their 20th anniversary as the day to do it, as they could reaffirm their vows and make the change all at once making it an unforgettable wedding. Everyone was in attendance: Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Josh, Mark, Albus, Minerva, Nyx, Timeus, Fate, Destiny, and even the entire population of Atlantis had turned out for the wedding. It wasn't every day that your King and Queen decided to get married in the Overworld and become Gods after all.

James was set to take the throne in the coming months, as Harry had more to do and couldn't spare the time he had agreed to take the throne and allow his sister Lillian to live a more normal life. James had stood as Harry's best man while Lily had been Eliz's maid of honor. They felt it best if their children were standing next to them as they meant more to them than anyone else in the universe. All of the Gods knew that today was the true beginning of the Golden Age as the infighting that had plagued the Light and Dark Gods would no longer be put up with and disputes in the Mortal realm would be able to be dealt with much more easily.

_The End_

**A/N:** I know, it's a really crappy ending to the trilogy, but I really couldn't think of any other way to do it. For being disabled my life has been way too hectic for me to be able to put time into this story or my other one. Hopefully it'll calm down soon so I'll be able to work on my other story. Well, that's all folks, hope you enjoyed the stories and maybe someday I'll come back and clean this one up.

Thanks to everyone who read these stories, but especially:

Pakerin Pyros, Dragon Sword Master, BeautifulLady, AidanPryde, Lillian Marie Potter, Lady Urquentha, Lord Hoang, Thestrals, King Dimension, Shadowed Rains, and ThrainTalonwater

And for the faithful:

**TuxedoMac** (a very hearty thank you for being a faithful reader), **phoenixfeather6988** (thank you so much for your reviews), **Night-Owl123** (Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews), **jbfritz** (thank you for being a faithful reviewer), **Kaaera** (Thank you for your reviews and putting a smile on my face with them), **gaul1** (thank you once again for being so faithful), and **Athenakitty** (thank you for your reviews and for keeping me on my toes with your questions).

All of the reviews I've gotten mean the world to me, if I forgot someone I'm really sorry. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed the stories in this trilogy.


End file.
